


Bring Honour To Us All

by Menochange



Series: The Disney Avengers (FrostIron) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mulan (1998), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Bruce is Mushu, F/M, Fury is the Matchmaker, Howard is a bit of a dick, Jötunn Loki, Loki is Shang, M/M, Omega Tony, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony and Steve are brothers, Tony tries to be a good Omega, War, but he's really shit at it, but its not really an issue here, except it sort of is, sciencebros friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menochange/pseuds/Menochange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has tried to be the perfect omega but he never seems to do anything right. When news of the war hits, Tony decides to break the rules and fight to make his family proud of him. All he has to do is avoid his older brother Steve (who seriously has a stick up his ass) and try not to out himself as an omega. Loki has finally been deemed worthy enough by the All father to lead a small army to fight against the  chitauri. Nothing can go wrong.</p><p>Basically a Frostiron Mulan AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failure is not an option

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically a Frostiron Mulan AU...its also sort of A/B/O but more for social stigmatic purposes rather than breeding and Mpreg at this point but that could change further down the track.  
> For the purpose of this story, gender doesn't really matter male and females are treated the same and have the same rights. Omega's aren't looked down upon however, they are protected and expected to be a home maker and nothing else. omega's a perceived as weaker and less intelligent than Alpha's or Betas.

Shit, he was late. Maria and Pepper were going to kill him. SHIT. Why didn’t he pay attention to the time, he seriously couldn’t do anything right. Now because he was a class A idiot not only was he late but he didn’t have any time to scrub the grease and dirt off his skin. He was seriously a dead man running to meet his executioners. The last thing Tony needed today, of all days was complications. Sometimes Anthony Stark wished he was more like normal omegas,  there are times; usually during those sleepless nights when the world is dark and no other soul is awake, he admits quietly to himself that everyone around him wishes it too.

“ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!”

“Pepper… I can…”

“Don’t you dare ‘Pepper’ me, your mother is frantic. Tony, you should have been here 10 minutes ago”

“I know, I’m sorry…I ... I just… got a bit ... caught up…”

“Tony…” Pepper sighed exasperated 

He looked away, knowing exactly how this conversation was going to go. He had heard this lecture nearly a thousand times by now. No matter how she worded it, he understood the overall message. Tony play your part. Act like all the other omegas. Be normal. Don’t dishonour you family. The truth is that he tried, he tried so fucking hard to be a good omega, to be prim and proper. He tried to stop inventing and fixing things, tried to be normal and bring honour and pride to his family… but he just couldn’t get his brain to turn off, he couldn’t be like his mother, like the rest of them. Not even when wanted to.

“I know Pepper, I’m sorry, on the bright side after today it won’t happen again… I’ll have an alpha to look after me, boss me around, dictate my every move and we’ll do all sorts of fun things together Pep, just you wait… it’s going to be…”

“Tony…”

“Pep, look I’m really trying here, I don’t want to be a disappointment, again. Just you watch, I’m going to be amazing at this”

“Tony…”  
“Oh would you look at the time, mother is probably waiting for me… wish me luck”

And with that Tony artfully retreated into the building, walking a grand total of three feet before being assaulted by his mother and Peggy, Phil was bustling in the background making his own preparations.

 **(This is what you give me to work with?**  
**Well, honey, I've seen worse**  
**We're going to turn this grease monkey**  
**into a silk purse)**  


“Oh Anthony, my son why can’t you ever be on time”

“Maria, its fine… we should have enough time to fix him up” Peggy reassured her before roughly pulling off Tony’s shirt.

“WOW, Peggs … come on I can undress myself… seriously there is a thin line between sisterly touching and copping a feel…”

“In your dreams Tones, now strip and get in the tub”

Quickly doing as he was told (before Peggy go violent), Tony stepped into the tub, where he was promptly washed (read: manhandled)

 **(We'll have you washed and dried**  
**primped and polished**  
**till you glow with pride**  
**Trust our recipe for instant bride**  
**You'll bring honour to us all)**

“Anthony, what on earth is all this writing your arms?” Maria sighed scrubbing not so gently at the ink.

“No, don’t… mother I need it, they're my notes in case I forget something, I can’t fail mother, I won’t”

“Oh Tony, you’ll be fine… we all have faith you” she reassured him warmly.

“Yeah Tones, don’t worry… we were all nervous when it was our turn… your over thinking it trust me” Peggy smiled “ I remember thinking that it was going to be the most frightening experience of my life… but I worried for nothing and I got matched with Steve… trust me, it will all work out for the best”

“If you say so Pegs, but I’m not sure marrying Steve-o was a good thing…I seriously do not see the appeal of being with my brother, Captain Virtue”

“I can assure you Tony that your brother is anything but virtuous with me, in fact before he left for his duties, he did this one thing with his……”

“EWWWWWW….. Please never finish that EVER! That is not something you say when your mother-in-law is in the same room….. EWWWW… he's my brother.... I don’t want to ever think about …that… so let’s all stop talking now and get me clean so I can leave this room and forget this conversation ever happened” he cried whilst the other occupants in the room laughed and

 **(Wait and see**  
**When we're through**  
**Alphas will gladly go to war for you**  
**With good fortune**  
**And a great hairdo**  
**You'll bring honour to us all**  
  
**An omega can bring their family**  
**great honour in one way**  
**By striking a good match**  
**And this could be the day)**

Finally Tony was allowed to dry off. Smelling of flowery hair oil and soothing soaps, he was ushered into the next room and promptly pushed, pulled, prodded and basically manhandled (once again) into a clean well cut black suit, matching shoes and a deep maroon tie. His hair was brutally tamed, gelled back into a style that Tony didn’t like at all but … his mother made it very clear this was not a democracy so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

 **(Alpha's want Omegas with good taste**  
**Calm**  
**Obedient**  
**Who work fast-paced**  
**With good breeding**  
**And a tiny waist**  
**You'll bring honour to us all**  
  
**We all must serve the All Father**  
**Who guards us from the ‘Rhe’**  
**Our Alphas by bearing arms**  
**A breeders by bearing child.)**

“Look at my beautiful boy” Maria gushed “All grown up, ready to make us proud and do his duty”

“Mother…”

“Anthony, let me have this moment… soon you’ll be out of the house and living with your very own Alpha. You have never made me as proud as you have at this moment. I know you will do well, there is no doubt in my mind or yours father's. We both have faith you my dear sweet boy. Today you will bring honour our family and make us all proud” She beamed brightly at him wiping away the tears of joy that ran down her face

 **(When we're through**  
You can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom  
Soft and pale  
How could any of them  
Say "No Sale"  
You'll bring honour to us all   


It was then that Pepper walked into the room “You’re nearly done Tony, your just missing one thing” she smiled producing an intricately engraved watch “for good luck, just to make sure that today will go amazingly… now Phil just left so you need to get going”

 **(There - you're ready**  
**Not yet**  
**An apple for serenity**  
**A pendant for balance**  
**Beads of jade for beauty**  
**You must proudly show it**  
**Now add a cricket just for luck**  
**And even you can't blow it)**

  
**Far sooner than he would have liked, Tony was practically pushed out of the building and into the street. As his entourage guided him closer to his judgement, Tony silently sent up a prayer to whatever god were out there, that today would go well.**  
  
**(Ancestors**  
**Hear my plea**  
**Help me not to make a**  
**fool of me**  
**And not dishonour**  
**my family tree**  
**Leave my father standing tall)**

Tony held his head up high, projecting an air of false confidence as he was pushed into line next to Phil, exchanging small reassuring smiles as they stood in front of the matchmaker’s house. The spectators and potential brides-to-be all waited in anticipation for Fury to come out see them.  
  
**(Scarier than the undertaker**  
**We are meeting our matchmaker**  
**Destiny**  
**Guard our omegas**  
**And our future**  
**as it fast unfurls**  
**Please look kindly on**  
**these cultured pearls**  
**Each a perfect porcelain doll**  


Tony took a deep breath, the door opened. In that moment he steeled his resolve, he would not screw this up. From today onward he would be a model omega, no more screwing around. He needed to be whatever his alpha needed him to be and stop living with his head in the clouds. His place was to bearing children and attending to the home, no foolish inventing or fixing things. No matter what, he would do well making his father and his whole family proud.

  
**Please bring honour to us**  
**Please bring honour to us**  
**Please bring honour to us**  
**Please bring honour to us**  
**Please bring honour to us all)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so i couldn't resist the idea of Fury being the Matchmaker. I'm aiming to get the next chapter soon hopefully.  
> Reviews are welcome :)


	2. The Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets assessed by the Matchmaker.

Silence fell as a bald man dressed in full leather walked out, he had an aura about him that commanded absolute attention as he stared out at them all disdainfully.

 “Coulson, Phillip”

Phil walked forward silently until he was right in front of the matchmaker.

“Good posture, silent and respectful” Fury nodded “so far so good, come in” with that the two of them walked inside his daunting abode.

Phil took less than ten minutes to finish up, silently following the matchmaker out of the door and smoothly taking his place back in the line, to wait for the other participants to have their turns.

It took another twenty minutes before Fury walked out of the door, followed by a slightly teary girl Tony had forgotten the name of.

“Stark, Anthony” he called out not looking up from his notepad.

Resisting the urge to verbally acknowledge his presence, the genius double checked he had everything he needed and silently walked up to the matchmaker, standing straight in attention.

Fury looked him up and down before nodding “Come” was all he said before storming back into the building.

Tony was lead into a oval shaped room, ugly maroon wallpaper adorned the walls, there was a coffee table with a small coal pit built in the middle of it, a teapot and two cups rested to the side. Surrounding the table were the ugliest dark brown armchairs ( that totally clashed with the wallpaper) he had ever seen.

The sound of the door shutting behind him made Tony spin towards it facing Fury who seemed to be taking notes on him.

“Distracted, unfocused and too skinny” the matchmaker said without preamble “Now, recite the final admonition”

“Fulfill your….”

Shit… he didn't remember the rest, he spent the whole night last night making sure he had it down and now he was going to blow it …. Shit… no he just needed to calm down. Deep breaths.

“Sorry, I just needed a moment, can I start again?”

“Thinking before you talk. Good” the matchmaker nodded at him.

“Fulfill your duties calmly and respectfully, reflect before you act, this will bring you honour and glory”

“Now we will take a seat, you will pour the tea and we shall talk.”

He let out a small sigh of relief, the hard part was over and from here on out everything was going to go according to plan.

Fury was writing notes on one of the (frankly hideous) dark brown chairs that were placed in the middle of the room, in between the coffee table. Tony sat down across from him pulling his miniature tea and service helper (which was essentially a small metal hand on tiny wheels that was designed to help make the perfect cup of tea and fetch things like towels or napkins) out of his pocket and placed it on the table next to the tea pot before turning it on. He had finished the final upgrades this morning so he knew it would work perfectly.  It was only when Tony raised his head and looked directly into the face of the matchmaker, that he came to an important realization and knew he had to say something.

“Do I look at the eye or the eye-patch? I just don’t want us to start off on the wrong foot” shit, he hadn't meant to say that.

Fury’s eyes narrowed and Tony knew he had to speak quickly and brush over this if he didn't want to fail.

“It’s just, I mean… it’s a very nice looking eye-patch, it suits you… you should get another… I mean … shit, no your eyes… eye… I mean eye is very nice looking and…?” Tony flailed around moving his hands about trying to stop himself from digging his own grave.

Unfortunately it was at that exact moment that his miniature tea and other services helper (he should really find a cool abbreviation for it, MTOSH?) decided to pour them tea, Tony’s abortive hand gestures hit the hot teapot, throwing them it into the across the table and directly at the matchmaker.

To make matters worse, Tony’s little helper then trying to fix its creators mistake, rolled over and grabbed the closest hand towel it could, which it then dragged over to Fury and patted him down with it. This would have been a good course of action had the metal helper not dragged the towel right over the hot coals that the tea pot was resting on, causing it to catch on fire.

Tony could do nothing but watch in horror as the matchmaker rushed out of building trying to smother the flaming shambles that were his clothes.

Finally coming to his senses the genius grabbed the pitcher of milk that was on the table and rushed out, throwing it straight at the dark skinned man as the towns people watched on with wide eyes.

With the flame now out, Fury turned around fully and it was finally understood by all present why it was such an apt name. Despite being covered in tea, milk and being burnt around the edges the man was still daunting and undeniably frightening sight as he glared fully at Tony.

“ **YOU MOTHERFUCKER, HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SCREW THIS UP, IT WAS A SIMPLE FUCKING TASK YOU ARE A FUCKING DISGRACE OF AN OMEGA… YOU CAN ACT ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU WILL NEVER FIND AN ALPHA STUPID OR DESPERATE ENOUGH TO PUT UP WITH YOU. NOW GET YOUR SCRAWNY WHITE ASS OUT OF HERE BECAUSE AFTER TODAY NO ONE WILL TAKE YOU. YOU WILL NEVER BRING HONOUR TO YOUR FAMILY”**

Tony felt like he was going to cry, he fucked up and now everything was going to shit. Taking a minute to scoop up his little helper and shove it into his pocket, Tony took a deep breath and looked Fury straight in the eye putting on a façade of indifferent confidence. Howard always said Stark men were made of metal (although he was talking to Steve at the time, it totally counted… right?)

“Yeah, well your eye-patch looks stupid anyway, who the hell wants to take matchmaking advice from someone like you, no one should ever wear that much leather and your head is waaaay too shiny I mean seriously do you polish it or some…..”

“ANTHONY…ENOUGH” Maria yelled looking disappointed as she marched right up to him and dragged him bodily away before turning around and looking apologetically at the matchmaker “My family is truly sorry Matchmaker Fury”

His mother refused to even acknowledge him the whole way home. If it wasn’t for her death grip on his arm he would have thought that he ceased to even exist in her mind as they rode in silence.

This was not good.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww... Poor Tony needs a hug... also just for fun imagine Fury in the Matchmakers outfit from Mulan :)


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets back from the Matchmaker and sees someone he's not suspecting

Tony lagged behind once they dismounted Jarvis, the simple walk up the rest of the driveway was pure torture. His mother let go of his arm and walked ahead not bothering to even check that he was following as she marched straight through the front door, not once looking back.

It was a moment later that Steve appeared at the doorway smiling.

“Tones, how’d it go little brother? … Who’s the lucky alpha that’s got mother all fired up?”

Tony froze for a moment amazed that Steve was back, before he processed his brother’s questions. Stevie was going to be so disappointed in him, just like everyone else, Tony didn't even want to think about what Howard was going to do to him once he found out what a pathetic disgrace of an omega he was.

**(Look at me**  
**I will never pass for a perfect Omega,**  
**Or a perfect brother**  
**Can it be,**  
**I'm not meant to play this part?)**

Grabbing Jarvis’ reigns, Tony walked to the back of the house, swiftly ignoring his older brother’s calls that rang out behind him. Reaching the stables Tony unbuckled the red saddle and gold harness, letting Jarvis settle back into his stall. Not wanting to face the horror that was surely awaiting him, the young omega decided to get his beloved horse some water from the well, taking any opportunity to prolong going into the house.

It was only after he shrugged off his jacket, loosened his tie and unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his crisp white shirt that Tony felt he could breathe again. The genius idly attempted to mess up his hair as he walked to the well just outside the stables, distractedly grabbing an empty bucket to attach to the water pulley.

**(Now I see,**  
**That if I were truly to be myself**  
**I would break my family's heart)**

It was only once Tony caught his reflection in the bucket of water, did the reality of the situation hit him. He was never going to be the perfect omega everyone wanted, needed him to be. No Alpha would ever want him and he had brought dishonour to his family by being the only omega ever, condemned by a matchmaker. This was a big deal, Tony had never heard of this happening at all, not even in the capital and all kinds of weird and unusual shit happened in Asgard apparently (Tony has never actually been outside of Midgard, he has barely even set foot outside, the small town of New York mind you but there are a shit-ton of stories about the world outside of their little district).

 **Who is that boy I see**  
**Staring straight**  
**Back at me?**  
**Why is my reflection someone**  
**I don't know?**  
  
Tony stared at his own reflection which was staring back at him, dark eyes filled of contempt and judgement. He huffed out a pathetic laugh which sounded closer to a sob as he dropped the bucket, startled by a loud chirping noise.

**Somehow,**

**I cannot hide**  
**Who I am**  
**Though I've tried**

Looking at the water that was now pooling at his feet, small droplets dripping off his clothes he was suddenly filled with overwhelming anger. He couldn't do anything right, he was an idiot, a pathetic excuse for a living being, let alone a Stark. The chirping noise sounded again and Tony, misty eyed tried to look around for the source of the annoying sound that was grating on his already frayed nerves with each passing second. When the noise sounded for a third time this time in a higher pitch Tony couldn't take it anymore, patting himself down until his hand met the lump in his pocket.

**When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**

The genius grabbed the hard noise making thing and chucked it as hard as he could filled with blind and searing hatred for whatever it was. It was only when he heard the chirp for a fourth time, this time small almost like a whimper did he realize what he had just done.

**When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?**

“Shit” he breathed “Shit, shit, shit”

Tony ran towards the chirping sound, internally berating himself as he dropped to his knees searching the tall grass for his small metal helper.  

“You Dummy, you stupid chirping machine, I swear to god if I have to fix you up I’ll be so mad I’ll rename you Dummy and you’ll have to stay with me forever because you’re a stupid, useless, good for nothing thing… just like me …why the hell aren't you chirping… oh my god… I've killed you …. chirp you stupid machine… fucking hell just bloody chirp… so I know where you are … fuck… I’m sorry … just fucking…”   

Tony was on the verge of screaming when he finally heard a weak chirp from the grass to the right of him, scrambling quickly into motion he surged forward finally able to sweep his small creation into his hand and cradle it gently to his chest fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. It was just one of those days.

“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry… I didn't mean to… I swear … I didn't…”

The small metal hand weakly wrapped itself around Tony’s finger and the genius knew he was forgiven even though he still felt like a class A asshole.

“I’ll fix you, I promise… you’re still a Dummy though…but that’s okay, I’m a dummy too so we’re meant to stick together...” he whispered quietly

“Everything okay?” A deep voice called out behind him startling the inventor into turning around, shoving Dummy (his newly and aptly renamed helper) back into his pocket.

“Hey Stevie, I’m kinda busy … so why don’t we have this talk another time … like never…lets never talk again… Okay let’s do that.. good talk” Tony pasted on a smile as he stood up, ready to walk past his brother and hole himself up in his lab (to be honest it was more like a secret alcove, covered from view by the stables and a shit load of really tall trees. It was where Tony horded the old tools and, materials he stole from his father and where he fixed and created things. It was his secret sanctuary).

“Tony, sit down… We need to talk” Steve’s tone left no room for protest, so Tony did as he was told and sat next to his brother on the ground facing the back of their house. The two of them sat there in silence for what seemed like forever before Steve started talking in a soothingly quiet but firm tone, one hand resting on Tony’s arm reassuringly.

“Tony, You are really…. Unique and I…”

“Yeah I’m really something aren't I…” Tony laughed sardonically

“Tones, would you be quiet for just a second and let me talk, I know it’s hard for you but …”

“Right, because that’s an appropriate thing to say to an omega who just failed a relatively un-fail-able omega test in obedience, poise and general sub-servit…”  

“TONY!”

“Fine, I’m done, this is me… shutting up… now”

“Finally, I am going to keep this short because I’m not sure how long you’re going to be able to keep quiet…quiet Tony…let me finish or at least start properly before you interject… Thank-You.” Steve smiled softly at the inventor squeezing his hand gently in reassurance before continuing

“Tones, I knew something like this would probably happen…nope no talking let me finish, your special Tony and not especially like other omega’s…Let me finish Tones… but that’s alright. I’m not sure if you remember it but when I was your age… I well… I wasn’t always like this. About eight years ago… I used to be small, scrawny and sickly all the time… I used to get bullied for not being a ‘proper’ alpha and I remember being so scared of dishonouring our family because I wasn't like all the others. I was different.”

Steve paused taking a breath (and probably a short trip down memory lane) so Tony took the opportunity to ask all the questions that filled his mind, trying to get Steve back to his story.

“But you’re not like that anymore… what happened? What did you do?” what can I do? Was left unspoken but defiantly not unheard if the sympathetic look Steve shot him was anything to go by.

“Nothing Tones, you don’t need to do anything… we Starks are late bloomers, but when we do bloom, it’s at the right time and we are amazing… you are going to be amazing you just have to have a bit of  patience, do you want to know how I know?”

“Yes oh wise one, please teach me your wise ways… How do you know I’ll be amazing” Tony tried to be sarcastic but they both heard the underlying note of insecurity behind his words.

“Because you already are amazing, all we have to do now is wait until the rest of the world sees it. Until they can all see how gosh darn good you are already”

Tony laughed happily for the first time in what felt like ages (but in reality was only a few hours)

“Thanks Steve, I don’t know how you do it but you always know what to say. But seriously, how mad was Dad? Mum was so disappointed, she wouldn't even look at me the whole way home”

“Dad is actually taking it really well, if I didn't know better I’d say he even seems kind of relieved actually … Mum is sad but only because she wanted to see you happy. You know they love you, we love you Tones and nothing you ever do will change that… I promise”

“Not even if I dishonour our family? Sully the Stark name?”

“You could never dishonour our family, and even if you did… not even then would I love you any less”

“You are such a sap Stevie” Tony smiled pulling his older brother in for a quick hug before pushing him away and getting up “we’d better go inside, why are you here by the way, not that I don’t want you here, I honestly don’t know how I would have gotten through tonight without you but it’s just that…I wasn’t expecting to see you for a few more months”

“My team finally took down Hydra, so the prince royal gave us two full months off to rest and recuperate, time that I fully intend to spend with you” Steve grinned getting up and throwing a hand around Tony’s shoulders as they headed towards the house.

“Aaaaand by that, you mean Peggy and the little beansprout growing inside of her” Tony snarked back good-naturedly

“No smart ass, well yes I do plan on spending time with my gorgeous wife and our cute little beansprout but that doesn't mean I’m going to neglect you Tones, you're my baby brother and I’ll always have time for you… always”

“Okay there Dr Phil, ease up a bit, I swear … You're like a fungus you just grow on people and never go away”

Steve playfully bumped Tony’s shoulder laughing as they reached the front door.

Taking a deep breath, Tony pushed the door open and waited for shit to hit the fan (metaphorically of course).

* * *

For anyone wondering what Jarvis the horse looks like this is it: [Jarvis the Horse](http://anglish-blog-about-horses.blog.onet.pl/wp-content/blogs.dir/1006867/files/blog_sr_3437704_5255256_tr_696cbca256b175a75dee8d7dabb89bbd_14_19_0.jpg)

Anyone whose forgotten what dummy looks like: [Dummy - but he's tinnier than this in the fic](http://www.find3dprinter.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/robot-iron-man-tony-stark-dummy-image.jpg)

Next week: Tony faces Howard. Howard is trying to be a good parent but comes off like a dick and there is apparently a war going on... somewhere.

 


	4. The increasingly worrying paradox of the nice, totally not angry Starks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter in which nothing happens. At All. It makes Tony is kinda paranoid.

Nothing happened.

  
**Nothing.**

  
**Happened.**

  
**At all.**

  
_It was disconcerting._

  
Sure dinner was awkward that night, after the two of them came inside the house but other than that everything was relatively normal. It was as though the whole matchmaker incident never happened. It was surreal. And a tad unnerving.  
Especially since Tony expected more yelling, disappointed looks and disownment or at least accusing glares and snide comments, but none came.  
Not that first night, nor the second, third, fourth or any day after that. It was now a little under two weeks since the incident and nothing was any different from how things normally were.  
His parents were being surprisingly relaxed and content about everything, which in itself was suspicious though Tony decided not to bring it up. It was stupid but a part of him felt like things would remain calm as long as he didn’t mention the matchmaker or anything about that horrible day in any capacity.  
In fact if Tony didn't know any better he would have said that his parents despite his previous assumptions were happy that he fucked up so badly.

Ordinarily this theory would have been attributed with sleep deprivation and whimsical stupidity however there was a substantial amount of evidence that supported it.

  
1\. His parents were happy and smiling... like a lot.  
2\. There was no yelling, threats of disownment, disapproving glares, insults, physical violence or punishments of any kind.  
3\. The incident hasn't been brought up at all.

  
Now the only problem with this supporting evidence is that there is an extraneous variable (Steve’s constant presence) that could have influenced the data and therefore skewed the outcome of theses interactions.

However there are others that don’t include said extraneous variable, for which no other explanation can.... well... explain

  
4\. His parents were happy and smiling around him.  
5\. They didn’t yell, glare, insult, physically harm or punish him even when Steve wasn’t around.  
6\. His parents were buying him things like clothes and little gifts.  
7\. His mother wanted to spend an unusual amount of time with him, teaching him how to sew, cook and tend to the garden. (This was really the only thing that makes sense to Tony as she is teaching him things that are considered skills all omegas should know).  
8\. But then she spends time with him without the lessons, telling him stories about her childhood and how she met father, how she raised Steve in a new town all on her own. Just talking to Tony, brushing his hair, showering him with affection.  
9\. Then there was his father who actually invited Tony to spend time with him and Steve.  
10\. He allowed Tony to watch him in his workshop and pass him things (which really was an improvement as before Tony was banned from even being in the general vicinity of the workshop.)  
11\. He talked to Tony and listened to what he had to say (not that Tony actually said much mind you, it was too surreal a circumstance for the genius to take full advantage of the situation).  
12\. But the biggest evidence to support this was that they told him that they loved him, they listened to what he had to say, they gave their support for everything he did… regularly.

  
Now Tony was never deprived of love or affection from either parent (though his father has always had a harder time showing it) but this constant reassurance was new especially after he majorly fucked up. Usually his parents would yell until they could rant no more and then he would be punished. The severity of these punishments would vary depending on what he did (read: how much he besmirched the family honour), sometimes it would be additional chores, at others it would be selling his beloved horse or not allowing him outside the house at all for weeks on end.

  
That was a bad period of their lives. His parents actually sold Jarvis to punish him in what was obviously an overreaction. There was a rumour that he was engaging in ‘premarital intercourse’ as they put it and because of this he dishonoured the family name. In reality though Tony was learning the theory behind applied mathematics and science from Rhodey who just came back from school in Asgard. It’s not that omegas aren't allowed to learn it’s just that no one believes they can, there have been many ‘scientific’ studies that show that omegas just don’t have the capacity Alphas and Betas do for any sort of advanced learning. It is common knowledge that omegas just can’t handle things that Alphas and Betas can and if an omega tries to prove otherwise… well let’s just say it doesn’t end well for them or their families.  
Which was why Tony had always kept his mouth shut, anything he creates either gets hidden from view or Tony claims Howard made it (which was what he had been going to say about Dummy if everything turned out alright with the matchmaker). His father had a bad habit of not being totally aware when inventing. There have been numerous times that Howard had created something that was basically useless or so single purposed that he couldn't sell it during an inventing binge that he gave it to Tony to keep (The young genius usually salvaged parts from these machines to use in his own inventions).  
Anyway long story short Steve came home from school a month later, found out what had happened, lectured his parents on trust, respect, parental responsibility and proper family interaction. He then spent two weeks looking for Jarvis and bought him back (at a frankly exorbitant rate). It was only then did his parents even bother to ask him what was really going on. Tony lied and said that pepper was having a hard time adjusting to living alone while Happy was away and that Tony had been spending nights with her.  
The point is that his parents have never been this trusting or nice after something goes wrong because of Tony. Usually it takes him weeks or direct interference from Steve (which doesn’t always make things better) for him to get out of trouble.

The only logical reasoning he could find that accounts for all his parents previous behaviour is that they are lulling him into a false sense of security and then they will strike with something horrible that would presumably teach him a lesson.  
This isn’t a likely theory at all since his parents’ gain nothing by doing this at all and it has no real scientific basis except that Tony has a feeling that something is off about this situation.  
Really he would be less on edge if his parents just yelled or punished him already. The matchmaker incident would have damaged their family reputation way more than the Rhodey incident and yet… here he was, no repercussions what so ever.

Nothing Happened.

**Nothing.**

**Happened.**

**At all.**

_It really was **fucking** disconcerting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter, the next one should be up by Sunday and I can guarantee that something will definitely have happened to Tony by then :)


	5. Tony did not agree to an arranged marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is caught unaware as things start to happen. Justin hammer is a Creepy Asshole. discussions of marriage are involved.

 

It started with a week-long shopping trip a few towns over in Monaco with his mother and Peggy. Tony should have been on guard, he should have realised that something was up. As it was he only realised once they reached home to find Howard and Steve entertaining guests. By then it was already too late.

“Anthony, my Son… come greet our guests, you remember Mr and Mrs Hammer and her Son Justin” Howard ushered the genius into the sitting room, guiding him to the seat between Steve and Justin as Maria and Peggy sat on the couch across from them next to Mrs Hammer.

“Hi, it’s lovely to see you again?” He did intend for it to sound like a question, but he really was confused at what the Hammers were doing there. His father hated Justin’s father and called him a hack on more than one occasion.

“I for one couldn’t agree more, great minds do think alike, or as alike as an omega and an Alpha can get I suppose, right Tony” Justin shot Tony a sleazy smile that made Tony want to puke and put his hand on Tony’s knee. Just resting it there, like he had any right to touch the genius at all.

Tony opened his mouth to tell Justin where he could shove it when he felt Steve pinch his arm, sending Tony a warning look when he glanced up at his older brother. Just what the fuck was going on here.

“Oh Justin, I don’t think you and I could ever think the same, it seems almost like an insult to imply such a thing” Tony replied putting his hand over Justin’s and squeezing so tightly that he felt the other boy no so subtly wince.

“Anthony”

“Yes mother?” Tony looked up not releasing the pressure of his hand, smiling innocently up at her.

“Why don’t you show Justin the garden, love?”

“Sure, why not… Steve are you coming?”

His brother shot him a bright smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes as he declined and told Tony to have fun with Justin.

“And Tony…” His father’s voice called out just as the two young men reached the front door “Play NICE” It was a warning, Tony knew that much, he just didn’t know why.

 

 Tony lead Justin away from the house, to the edge of the forest, thinking of ways to subtly get answers from the smug asshole. 

“So…..” was as far as Tony got to asking for an explanation before Justin pushed him up against a tree mouth covering Tony’s in a messy, wet and totally gross kiss.

“mmmph” Tony struggled to break free of Justin’s grip, only managing it when the creep tried to shove his tongue down the genius’ throat and Tony bit him. Hard.

“OW…YOU BIT ME! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU ATTACKED ME WITH YOUR MOUTH”

“You stupid, insolent omega, how dare you attack me, you should be glad I’m taking pity on you, because nobody else wants you. The only reason we are even accepting the marriage in the first place is because your parents are paying us to take you off their hands……”

Marriage…. Did Hammer say marriage? It didn’t make any sense. Why would they… How could they do this too him. Did Steve know? He couldn’t be going along with this, he was the one who told Tony that he didn’t need to get married right away. He could wait, that he wasn’t a disappointment. He couldn’t have known. Who was Tony kidding of course Steve knew, he was inside with his parents and the Hammers, talking about marriage… his marriage. They were trying to get rid of him.

“….really if anything you should be thanking me for agreeing to claim you at all, Odin knows no one else would want you, I mean everyone has heard about the stunt you pulled with the matchmaker…”

Tony turned on his heel and stormed back to the house ignoring Justin’s outraged shouts as he was left behind.

 Fuming he yanked the front door open and made his way to the front sitting room, before realising that this was most certainly not the way to go about telling his parents that he was under no circumstances going to marry the idiotic creeper outside.

“Hi…”

“Anthony, weren’t you and Justin taking a walk, together?” to a casual observer it would have seemed like a throw away statement and yet Tony knew better, if he didn’t handle this correctly not only would he be in a shit load of trouble but he would probably still be married to Sir creeps a-lot because Howard was spiteful like that.

“Well … I was but things were getting a bit…it’s just that  Justin explained to me that we are to be wed… and I felt like it is not proper for the two of us to be alone together without a chaperone before the actual wedding day” Tony plastered on his best ‘ I’m laughing with you now fuckers but soon I will get my revenge and when that day comes you will burn’ smile which incidentally was the same smile that other people read as I’m an innocent stupid omega, please think I’m precious’

“Oh Anthony, sweetheart… you are so right, we were all so caught up in the wedding planning that we totally over looked it” Mrs Hammer smiled at him gesturing for him to take a seat “Now that you’re here though, why don’t you help us, I know it is every Omega’s dream to plan their wedding and settle down”

“Oh Mrs Hammer, I’d be delighted to” Tony smiled ready to make this wedding as complicated and difficult as possible. There really was no way in hell that he would ever agree to marry Justin Hammer.

 

* * *

 

After the Hammers left (Justin the creep was extremely put out that there would be no more one on one time between them) Tony turned to his parents and told them exactly where they could shove this marriage.

They weren’t happy to say the least, it was all:

“Tony it’s for your own good”

“Boy you better be marrying the Hammer boy I didn’t waste all this time and money for you to fuck it up…”

 “Howard, Tony what your father is trying to say is…”

“We only want the best for you Tony”

“This is your last chance to prove you’re not a disgrace to this family”

And so on and so forth until Steve pulled his head out of his arse and finally spoke up on Tony’s behalf, finally convincing his parents that Tony shouldn’t have to marry Justin Hammer because he was an idiot ( okay, so Tony is paraphrasing here, it was a really long speech about the usual things such as family, loyalty, eternal love and all that shit which ended the conversation in tears and family feels.. because it’s Steve)

Which meant that everything in Tony’s world was once again peachy, his parents weren’t as nice to him but the young genius could live with that so long as he didn’t have to marry Creepy Hammer- McCreeperson. It was settled Tony never had to see Hammer again.

 

**Except the life of Anthony Edward Stark was never that simple or easy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to look forward to in the next chapter: 
> 
> Steve has good intentions, Tony hates his life and Loki is nowhere to be seen ( no seriously Loki is totally not in the next chapter but hopefully he will show up in chapter 7 ... possibly).  
> Oh and Justin Hammer is Still creepy


	6. Curse Your Sudden But Inevitable Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was marrying Justin the sleazy-ignoramus-douchebag Hammer. It was official and apparently he had no choice. They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, which pretty much defines Tony’s life at the moment.

It was three days after the Dr Phil worthy family feels session that, once again, everything went to shit.

The town was abuzz with the arrival of Asgard emissaries. Everyone in New York gathered at the town square, eagerly waiting for whatever news they brought from the capital. This sort of thing usually never happened. Ever. So it was a big deal that the All Father sent them. It also raised the question of why he sent them, what news was so urgent or so great that he would send emissaries to every town (or so Tony assumed, since there was nothing particularly special about New York) in Midgard. Was the Prince Royal, Thor getting married? That was the only real instance that Tony could think of that would warrant a visit from actual emissaries.

The dark haired Emissary stepped forward.

“People of Midgard, the Nine is at war against the Mad Titan and his mongrels the Chitauri. The All-father Odin with all his wisdom has decreed that one able Alpha or Beta from every household from each of the nine, must enlist to fight against the filth, who try to invade us.  For the first time in the long history of the nine Midgard has been allowed to be part of this honourable quest. TRY NOT TO DIE AND DO NOT DISSAPOINT US.”

A murmur ran through the crowd as another brown eyed, green haired emissary stepped forward, unrolling a second scroll.

“I will read out the name of each household, as I do so an alpha or beta member must step forward to claim their orders. Let us begin”

Tony sighed in relief as the emissary read out the list of households not once mentioning the name Stark ( Not only was his family safe but the young inventor felt some vindictive glee that Justin Hammer was the one to collect his family scroll, now there was definitely no way that they could marry).

Finally once every household had been called and most of the crowd dispersed, the emissary turned to face them directly.

“Stark family, your orders are different. Howard Stark you have been asked to go to the capital as soon as possible, not to fight but to help with defences and weapons. Steven Rogers-Stark. Given that you have experience as a leader of a small group, the All Father has entrusted your team with a special mission behind enemy lines and you and your team have been reallocated under the command of Prince Loki. He is expecting you in two days.

Tony’s heart stopped at the words ‘special mission behind enemy lines’, he knew it would be dangerous, how the hell, could they ask that of Steve. “NO. He just got back from risking his life, you can’t send him back behind enemy lines…. It’s not fair he’s got a pregnant wife and he shouldn’t have to ….” The words slipped out before the omega not fully aware of what he was saying in his panicked state.

 “TONY, THAT’S ENOUGH. GO HOME. IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO QUESTION THE ALL FATHER. LEAVE BEFORE YOU DISHONOR OUR FAMILY ANY MORE.” Steve yelled glaring at the omega until he got back on Jarvis before turning to the emissary, apologising for Tony’s actions and accepting the scroll. Agreeing to go and get himself killed.

Tony got to the house before everyone else and headed to his room barricading the door before sneaking out through his window and heading to his workshop. If Steve wanted to go die, then fine Tony didn’t need him anyway. He spent hours in his workshop before he heard Peggy calling out for him to come to dinner, he didn’t want to leave the sanctuary of his lab but she threatened to stay where she was until he came out of hiding. Tony knew she wasn’t bluffing and he couldn’t let her stay out in the cold whilst heavily pregnant, he may be angry at Steve but Peggy has always been kind to him.

Still the inventor takes his time packing up his stuff and discreetly exiting his workshop, circling around through the woods before walking towards Peggy. It maybe dark but you can never be too careful.

“I knew you were out here, Maria still thinks you’re in your room” she smiled softly at him before looping her arms with his and all but dragged him back to the house, only letting go once they reached the dining table where the rest of their family was sitting.

They ate in tense silence the whole way though dinner, nobody daring to say a word less they start a war. After dinner was another matter though. As soon as the plates were cleared Tony nearly bolted from his seat ready to spend the night, drowning his frustration in building things. Apparently Steve had other ideas though and grabbed his hand yanking him back down into his seat.

“We need to talk. All of us. I was wrong.” Was all he said waiting for everyone to take their seats before continuing.

“Mother, Father I am so sorry. I thought I knew what was best but I see now that I was wrong…”

“Finally, Now that you see how right I was you can decline the mission, you just got back and….”

“Tony needs to marry Justin Hammer… I see what you were trying to do now and I agree. We agree.” Steve took Peggy’s hand before continuing “Tony needs…”

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing, that traitor, he knew how absolutely horrid Justin Hammer was. After Steve had stopped the arranged marriage Tony had dragged Steve to his workshop, his secret sanctuary and poured his heart out to his brother, showering him with eternal gratitude. Steve knew how much he didn’t want to get married, especially to a creep like hammer. He knew how Tony had been scared rather than angry when Justin kissed him and told him about the marriage. Steve knew everything and yet….

Tony glared murderously at them all, eyes filled with contempt even as he took in Maria’s joyous expression, Peggy’s apologetic one and the blank expressions of both Howard and Steve “You asshole, you complete and utter asshole… what I need is for you to stop talking about me like I’m not here, like my opinion doesn’t matter.”

“Anthony, your opinion doesn’t matter, today in front of everyone you disgraced us all….you dishonoured your brother and our family. Nobody will want you now. The war has started, settling down and caring for your home whilst your husband goes off to fight will help you be normal, like a proper omega.”

“We are doing what’s best for you sweetie. I will call the Hammers and you will be married tomorrow night, so your brother and father can be there for the wedding. That way you and Justin will have time to get to know each other and properly consummate you marriage before he goes off to war, who knows maybe you’ll have a little one growing by the end of the week. Wouldn’t that be great honey” Maria beamed at him proudly

“Tony…” Steve started but Tony could only handle so much.

“Don’t talk to me you traitor, go off to war, I don’t care anymore. I’m being sold off like cattle and it’s all your fault” Tony stormed out of the house to his workshop.

In his rage Tony smashed anything and everything he could get his hands on only taking care to move Dummy out harm’s way before the little guy got crushed. It really didn’t matter anymore, he was going to marry Justin Hammer and there was nothing he could do about it. His arse met the floor of the workshop, back settling against the overturned table as his rage left him at the thought. Feeling hollowed out and betrayed Tony drifted to sleep still wondering how his big brother, his hero, could do this to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony awoke to rough hands shaking him awake. He smiled lazily at his big brother as he opened his eyes.

“Tones, Tony, you have to get up… The Hammers are going to be here soon Tones…We have to...”

Tony jerked away from his brother as the events of the previous day flooded back to him, his head hitting the overturned table hard.

“FUCK”

“Tony, are you alright?”

Any lingering warm fuzzy feelings from his sleep addled state fled leaving him exhausted and resigned, he was going to marry Justin Hammer.

“I’m Fine. I’m awake. Now what do I need to do before they get here” he asked letting out a deep breath.

“Seriously? You’re ok with marrying Justin? Just like that?” Steve’s tone was incredulous

“What do you expect me to do Steve? I’m out numbered and truthfully I’m done fighting. I’ll be the good little omega I’m supposed to be from now onwards. Do whatever you want, I just really don’t care anymore”

“Tony… this isn’t a punishment for not being a proper Omega, this really is for your own good”

“Sure Steve, whatever helps you sleep at night, you obviously know best, I’m just an out of line stupid omega and I bring dishonour on our family by even breathing. Selling me off is clearly going to benefit everyone, at the very least I can no longer dishonour the Stark family name. I think we both know how relieved you must feel that after tonight I'll be Hammer's problem”

“Tony that’s not true, you know that’s not true…”

“Steve, no offence but I really don’t care. I’m getting married tonight against my will, I have no freedom, no rights and last night, I ruined nearly everything that once brought me joy in a fit of rage. So I don’t care, I just want this over and done with, the only difference between living with Hammer and living here will be the unwanted sexual advances but it will only be for a few days…”

“Tony, that’s not what I…. Look, I’ll talk to him … I’ll…”

“You’ll what Steve, he is going to be my husband, after tonight you have zero say in what happens in my life and honestly I’ll be glad because it’s your involvement that lead us to this. What did you expect to happen Steve-O, everyone knows that a marriage is only valid once the couple has mated regardless of the ceremony. So thanks for this, I’m through talking to you. Don’t die in the army, you may have ruined my life but Peggy doesn’t deserve to be a widow.”

Tony pulled his arm from Steve’s grasp, shoved Dummy into his pocket and left his workshop not looking back, not even bothering to hide where he was coming from, it really didn’t matter anymore. Nothing did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP. HAMMER TIME.... buuuuut not in the good way. Next chapter more Justin the Creepy Creeper Hammer, the wedding and Goodbyes.  
> Poor Tony, I'm so mean to him. Loki isn't actually in the next chapter but he is mentioned ( I think).  
> Thanks for the support guys.  
> :)


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony marries his creepy weirdo stalker (A.K.A. Justin Hammer) and then things get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA guys, Life's been hectic recently. I had to study for finals and then the day i finished my last exam i was in an accident and now i'm on an unexpected trip interstate. i don't have very good internet connection most of the time though so i'm giving you guys a heads up this time that the next chapter probably won't be posted until i get back home ( which will hopefully be within the next two weeks or so) after that i'll start back up with posting a chapter a week.  
> Tell me what you think and thanks so much for the support. :)

He couldn’t do it. He had forced himself to participate all day, not pretending to be excited or happy but not fighting either. Until this very moment, Tony had thought that the only feeling he had now was apathy but now it was clear he was wrong. The numbness he had been feeling all day and throughout the wedding ceremony was not apathy but shock and maybe a touch of denial.

The Omega wasn’t in shock or denial now though, as reality crashed down around him. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t mate with Justin Hammer, just thinking about it gave him shivers and not in the good way and then there was Steve, who was leaving right after the ceremony, no matter how betrayed Tony felt at the moment, he couldn’t lose his brother. Hell the genius would have agreed to marry Hammer and have his devil spawn so long as Steve was safe. But life didn’t work that way, here he was sold off to the horrifyingly disturbing creeper and Steve was heading off to kill himself for Odin and the fucking nine.

“Tony, Its time.” Pepper’s voice broke through his thoughts, her words sending waves of panic through his body, Tony tried to take a deep breath before realising that he couldn’t breathe, maybe it was for the best, he wouldn’t have to mate with Hammer now if he died, he wouldn’t be able to besmirch the Stark family name, he would no longer be a burden to everyone around him, maybe not being able to breath was a good thing, maybe…

“TONY! come on Tones, copy my breathing, in and out, it’s okay, I promise, just copy what I’m doing and calm down, come on Tony…”

Pepper’s voice was soft and soothing but there was a hint of underlying terror that made Tony actually listen to her, focusing on her breath, until they were both breathing in tandem.

“Pepper” Tony’s eyes met hers once his breathing evened out “I can’t…”

“I know, but honestly it’s not all bad and it definitely could be worse. He’ll leave in the next couple of days and then you won’t have to worry about him until after the war is over and then once the two of you really have time to get to know each other maybe you’ll find that the two of you fit together, Tones… you’ll learn to love him I promise” She smiled reassuringly at him, rubbing her hands soothingly up and down his arm.

“Right, Pepper, your right… I just… I learn to love him, once I get to know him, he won’t be so bad and maybe if I’m really lucky one or both of us will die before this war is over” Tony took a deep breath, trying to project a sense of calm that he really wasn’t feeling.

“Tony, be serious, one day you’ll laugh at how ridiculous your being” The genius huffed out a laugh, both of them acutely aware of the truth as he gave Pepper a tight hug trying to tell her all the things he couldn’t out loud. He clutched her hand tightly shouldering a small bag full of his most treasured possessions and headed down the stairs into the lounge where his family and close friends were waiting for him.

“Anthony, Honey are you ready?” Maria asked holding out her hands to him.

“Yes mother. I will miss you but every omega must leave home and start their own family. Thank-you for all your help and it really was a wonderful wedding. Justin and I both look forward to seeing you again when he comes back. We will have a huge celebration to … celebrate.” He hugged her briefly, the rehearsed words souring in his mouth as he feigning a smile.

“Anthony, you’ve made us proud and your actions today have brought Honour to our family” Howard actually smiled and pulled the genius into a hug. Once upon a time Tony had thought he would do anything for Howard to show him affection like this but now he found he really didn’t care.

Logically he knew he would miss them both dearly but right now he couldn’t feeling anything but resentment for all that they had put him through but also relief to be finally getting out of the place that was once his home but had, as time went by slowly became his prison.

Saying goodbye to Peggy, Rhodey, Happy, Pepper and Phil was hard, knowing that these were the people who loved and cared for him unconditionally trying to tell them without words how much they meant and how he would miss them dearly.

“Tones…” Steve started once the genius finally let go of Phil and turned to his brother.

“Steven, you’ve always looked after for me and done what you think was best. As of today, I release you from that responsibility. Justin and the Hammers have taken me in and will look after me from now on. So thank-you for all you’ve done for me. It is appreciated.” Tony interrupted, keeping his tone neutral, face blank.

“Tony…” Steve his face showing how hurt he was by Tony’s words.

The inventor cut his brother off, trying to keep his mask up in front of their parents before giving in and pulling Steve into a tight hug “I love you, Please don’t die, please Steve just don’t die, I won’t be mad at you so long as don’t die … just be safe, I don’t know where I would find another chivalrous alpha male with boy scout tendencies…” Tony whispered quietly into his brother’s shoulder.

“I promise, I will and I’m sorry, Justin will make you happy, I promise… I’m coming back and then we will spend all the time in the world together Tones, I promise. Don’t forget I love you and I would do anything for you, this isn’t a punishment I promise. Marriage will keep you safe. I love you. Little brother. I swear I will always keep you safe, you will always be my responsibility. You are not and never have been a burden. I promise. This really is for the best, you’ll be safe and protected. I love you. When I come back I swear I’ll…” Steve whispered back holding Tony just as tightly.

“Steven, Anthony, Its time for Anthony to leave.” Howard cut in sharply forcing the brothers to let go of each other, Tony forcing a smile on his face once again.

“Your right father, we shouldn’t keep the Hammers waiting and both of you have to head out early in the morning anyway.

Taking a last look at his family and friends Tony took a deep breath and headed out the door where Justin and his parents were waiting for him.

“Anthony, Welcome to the family”

“Thank-you for accepting me Mrs. Hammer. It is truly an honour.”

“Well tonight you will you will be bonded to my son and one day you will provide him with an heir. We just know that you will be a good omega for our son” Tony recognised the words for the warning they were and forced an innocent smile onto his face, letting her pull him to a hug before his shoulders was clasped by Mr Hammer.

“Be Good” was all the man said before ushering Tony into the carriage being pulled by Jarvis and Justine Justin’s horse, with his new husband sitting in the front to lead them.

“I knew you would be mine, you clearly can’t resist me and my clearly superior Alpha ways. I can’t wait to own all of you tonight. Our marriage will be official once I have finally claimed you as my mate” Justin leered at him from the front as soon as the carriage started moving away from the Stark estate.

Tony didn’t reply, feelings of dread, disgust and hopelessness overwhelming him. The genius forced himself to stay quiet as his husband and soon to be bond mate started a monologue on what he planned to do to the omega. Bile rose in the genius’ throat, he felt queasy and light headed as he realised how bleak and horrible his future looked. No, he needed a plan. This couldn’t be it. He was **Tony-fucking-Stark** , he was smart, resourceful and he most defiantly wasn’t a scared, stupid or obedient omega that Hammer though him to be. He would play his part to the hilt but he would never give in. Fact was, he was way too good for the likes of Justin-the creeper-Hammer.

The ride to their new house was long and very uncomfortable for the married couple, of course the reasons why they were uncomfortable were vastly different.  The omega filled with dread and anxious fear for what was to come once they got to their marital bed if he didn’t come up with a plan. However the Alpha was filled with anticipation and more creepy excitement (in a lower region of his anatomy) at what he was now going to do with his beautiful irresistible omega which after tonight would be completely his.

“Anthony, tomorrow night I will depart from here to go aid the war effort. They already recognise that I’m a **Superior Alpha Hero** and as such have put me directly under the command of Prince Loki himself. I expect tonight and tomorrow morning to go smoothly, once we enter our house, you will listen, you obey and you will not under any circumstances repeat what you did the last time I tried to own you. Do you understand?”

Justin didn’t wait for a reply, getting out of the carriage and heading towards their new house.

Tony paused brain working frantically trying to think of a way to get out of this. He could run away, right now whilst the idiot’s back was turned. All he’d have to do was to wait for the right moment to grab Jarvis and ride far, far away from here. He could be free, there would be no legal consequences because they haven’t bonded yet, so their marriage isn’t valid. It was his only way out.

Tony made his way up to Jarvis unnoticed before he huffed out a slightly hysterical laugh. What the hell was he thinking? There was no way that plan would have worked. He was supposed to be a genius. Married to Hammer for less than an hour and he was already losing brain cells. No he could and would think of something better before he was forced to bond with that ignoramus.

“What the hell are you doing Anthony?” Justin’s nasally voice demanded.

“A good omega looks after their alpha which means tending to duties such a caring for the animals and preparing food” Tony responded smiling at Justin innocently.

“Why are you being so helpful?”

“Why wouldn’t I be helpful, I mean I’ve recognised your clearly superior and vastly intelligent alpha ways and honestly it totally turns me on…”

“Really … ok then prove it sugar, kiss me” Justin smirked walking up to the genius until their faces were inches apart, Justin’s hands enclosing around his waist until they came to rest on his arse.

Tony smiled sweetly pushing Justin up against the front seat of the carriage, reaching his hand up as though he wanted to caress the Alpha’s cheek before slamming his knee into the Alpha’s crotch, instantaneously grabbing the riding crop from the front seat and hitting the idiot repeatedly, until Justin was on the floor unconsciously curling up in the fetal position.  In a heat of the moment decision Tony unclasped the reins from Justine (who promptly galloped out of the estate, not that Tony blamed her, who knows how the creep treated his horses.) and used it to tie Justin’s hands tightly behind his back before dragging the creep into the house towards the bedroom (If his head ‘accidently’ hit the walls sometimes well… Tony is a poor innocent omega who couldn’t carry a big strong alpha).

The genius pausing for a moment taking in the scene before he began to freak out. What the hell was he doing … he couldn’t truly believe he did that to his future mate and Alpha, the guy who would dictate his whole life. If anyone finds out the things they would say to his parents, oh Odin, his parents… they were going to kill him and with Steve gone, there would be no one to protect him… not that Steve has protected him from them recently but….Fuck… Fuck… FUCK… he was so screwed, this was bad this was really, really bad… what the hell was he supposed to do now? Could he act like none of this actually happened? No. There was no way in hell that he would mate with an idiot like Hammer, no way at all. He could run but he could never go home, see all his friends or Steve…

“What the fuck happened?” Justin asked finally waking up, his voice stopping Tony’s internal freak out. “You hit me, you stupid bastard...”

Tony stalked over to Justin, pushing him back down to the floor and leaning down to bring his mouth level to Justin’s ear.

“You ever touch me again and I’ll do a lot worse than that. Sugar” Tony whispered

“YOU WHORE, YOUR CAN’T DO THIS TO ME, JUST WAIT I’LL…” Justin screeched as the genius stepped away.

“Yeah, what are you going to do about it asshole” Tony turned around raising the riding crop menacingly at Hammer who was once again trying to rising shakily to his feet.

“YOU CAN’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INSIGNIFICANT PIECE OF SHIT, I OWN YOU… YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A STUPID LITTLE OMEGA WHORE… JUST WAIT, I’LL…”

“You’ll what Justin, are you going to admit to anyone that you just got the shit beat out of you by an omega. Tell them Justin, tell them how an omega got the best of a ‘superior alpha specimen’ like yourself, I’m sure all the Alpha’s and Beta’s would love you have you in their camp after that story comes out during the war in fact….” Tony stopped his brain working at lightning speed as a plan began to form in his mind. “You said that you were in the Prince’s camp right”

“What?” Justin asked clearly confused by the question.

“Loki, Prince Loki, idiot he was your team leader right?”

“Yes and if you don’t let me go then he will be so worried that his greatest asset isn’t there and he’ll check up on me and have you hung for treason”

“Greatest asset” Tony snorted “Let’s be real Justin, you don’t want to go to war we both know you would probably die during training. But here’s the thing I do want to go, in fact I have to go”

“YOU…GO TO WAR… YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS, YOU’RE AN OMEGA” Justin asked incredulously.

“Yeah and I kicked your arse, just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I can’t fight”

Justin paused before really looking at Tony “Look Stark, I’ll be real with you… there is no way you are ever going to war, sure you might be smarter or stronger than some Alpha’s and Beta’s but no one is ever going to admit that and it is also illegal for omega’s to fight in war’s you’ll be hung and the rest of us will be ostracised”

“So, what if they don’t find out?”

“You smell like an omega Stark and you need a summons to get into the camp”

“Both are easy fixes, I know a guy who can get us suppressants”

“Us?”

“Yeah, **US** … look you help me do this, it’ll be worth your while”

“How?”

“I take your place in Loki’s army, I’ll be your cousin, there to represent the Hammer family in your place.”

“Yeah and if you get caught then we are both dead”

“Then you deny everything and say I drugged you, say that I’m a rouge Omega who needs to be put down for dishonouring your family, say whatever you want to save your own skin… I don’t care. Just don’t report me and we will be fine”

“What do I get out of this?”

“Seriously, that isn’t enough… alternatively I could take your summons and leave you tied up here to rot until after the war finishes or I suppose that I could let you go die in the war” Tony threatened.

“I’ll help you on five conditions”

“No.”

“Three conditions”

“No.”

“Ok, one condition”

“No. my rules, you take them or you leave them.”

“Then I’m not helping.”

Tony exhaled loudly “Fine, but I get to make any amendments to the condition”

“If you survive the war, we tell everyone I went and you mate with me and have my children.”

“No, way in hell… our marriage isn’t legally binding until we mate and I have no plans to ever mate with you and carry your creeper spawn”

“Come on Stark, let’s be adults and cut the crap. We both know you need me, if you didn’t then you would have cut and run already. So that’s my condition take it or leave it. Oh and I want it in writing and signed, Sugar” Justin grinned cockily at the Omega knowing he had him cornered.

Tony started pacing up and sown trying to think of a way out, Justin was right the genius did need him or else his whole plan would tear to shreds.

“Ok, but I’m in charge of everything and you will do exactly what I say when I say it.” Tony started after a long pause “We don’t mate until a year from the I return from war… nahh…uhhh.. Not done yet … **AND** within the year before we mate if I find another candidate who agrees to mate with me then our marriage is null void and you will relinquish all claim to me. Agreed.”

Justin burst out laughing loudly, tears starting streaming down his face making Tony frown “What the fuck Hammer?”

After about five minutes Justin finally calmed down “Do you really think any sane Alpha in their right mind would claim you willingly?”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Seriously Stark, your parents are paying off my family to take you off their hands because no one wants you. No one will ever want you. you’re the shittiest omega ever and clearly a constant disappointment”

“Don’t make me hit you.”

“See, that’s what I mean… look at you, but If you think you’ve got a chance then sure I’ll agree … IF you agree that when the inevitable happens and we mate you will be the perfect, most obedient omega, you will listen and obey.”

“No, no way in hell”

“What’s the matter Stark, don’t think that another Alpha would want you?”

“That isn’t what I said.”

“But it’s obvious that you know the truth.”

“FINE. I Agree.”

“Good, now write it up like a good little omega”

“I will hurt you.” Tony warned but left the room anyway to actually write up the agreement, they really didn’t have time to waste if he wanted to leave tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i know i say this a lot but Loki will definitely be in the next chapter and we will finally be getting back on track with the Mulan plot line. Also for anyone who was wondering/ cares Brucie-bear and Steve will be in the next chapter too (probably).


	8. Mini-Chapter The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The written copy of tony and Justin's agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I know this isn't what i promised but the new chapter is coming soon... just wanted to post something up to let you know i'm back and mostly alive and will start posting properly sometime next week :)  
> Also when i did this on word i had a nice parchment background and different hand writing and signature styles for each of them but unfortunately i wasn't sure how to put it up here  
> ;(

* * *

 

 **THIS AGREEMENT** is made Thorsday 1st of September 50294

 

**Between**

 

#  **ANTHONY EDWARD STARK**

IRRESISTIBLY HOT INVENTOR AND GENIUS / FUTURE PHILANTHROPIST.  

STATUS:  UNBOUND Independent OMEGA

New York, Midgard.  The Nine

 

 **AND**  

#  **JUSTIN HAMMER**

~~SUBPAR INVENTOR AND UGLY GRADE A CREEPY DOUCHBAG.~~

~~INVENTOR~~ subpar weapons ~~creator~~ manufacturer, BILLIONAIRE, ~~SOMEWHAT SMART IN A STUPID KIND OF WAY~~ SORT OF  not really SMART,

Status: ~~cowardly~~ Unbound ~~and somewhat creepy~~ alpha

New York, Midgard. The nine   

 

Both parties agree to all of the following terms and conditions of this partnership. Should either party disregard or break any of the following rules and/or conditions the wronged party or appointed benefactor will choose the punishment and length of banishment from the nine realm into the void.

**The terms of the contract:**

**In return for aiding Anthony Edward Stark in an important undisclosed endeavour of his choosing, Justin hammer will get one pre-decided undisclosed favour from Omega A. Stark. Upon the completion of said endeavour Anthony Stark agrees to mate with Justin Hammer and provide him with an undetermined amount of offspring, as well as preform any duties or actions that is required and expected of an omega, providing J. Hammer with his full cooperation and support in any decision made by the Alpha.**

 

 **Condition A:** Any and all mating will only occur exactly one year after the war is finished.

 

 **Condition B:** if Omega Anthony Edward Stark is able to find a mate before the year is up then the contract is void and both parties agree to go their separate ways without any conflict.

 

 **Condition C:** Neither party is allowed to harm one another, themselves or any relative or close friend from the house of Stark or the house of Hammer.

 

 **Condition D:** Until Omega A. Stark’s goal is complete Justin .Hammer has to follow any and all directions, tasks and orders given to him by Omega Stark, without any backtalk, sass or general creepiness.

 

 **Condition E:** Both parties agree to remain silent about said endeavour unless there is a real and immediate danger or threat to either party or their family.

 

 **Condition F:** Alpha JUSTIN HAMMER IS NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH OMEGA ANTHONY EDWARD STARK FOR ANY REASON, IN ANY WAY, WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION UNLESS IT WILL DIRECTLY SAVE THE OMEGA’S LIFE. IF IT WILL NOT THEN A. STARK HAS FULL RIGHTS TO CASTRATE ALPHA J. HAMMER.

 

**EXECUTED AS AN AGREEMENT**

By signing this document both parties agree to all of the terms or conditions outlined both parties are representing their respective families who will also suffer the consequences of banishment and the decided punishment should the wronged party demand retribution.

 

 

Signature

 Omega Anthony Edward Stark

 

Print Name

 Anthony Edward Stark

 

Appointed benefactor:

  Alpha Steven. Grant. Stark

 

| 

 

   
  
---|---  
  
  **Signature of Partner**

 Alpha Justin Hammer

 

Print Name

Justin Hammer

 

Appointed benefactor:

Beta Justine Hammer

| 

   
  
   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your lovely comments guys i'm glad you like the story thus far, Next chapter will definitely have Loki and the story will finally progress ;)  
> Also in case you were wondering the agreement is meant to be slightly vague and ambiguous because if anyone found out that Tony went to war and Justin helped him ( and that Justin didn't actually go to war) they would have both been publicly tortured and hung by the power of Odin the super dick :)  
> And you just know that this agreement will come up again when you least want it to...


	9. Stupid thieving bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin Hammer is finally helpful and Tony leaves for the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here it is. Finally after much waiting.  
> Also i'm just going to point out right now that i have no idea about the armour and pulled most of this shit out of my ass after watching merlin :)

 

Two hours ago Tony had thought that acquiring suppressants would be the hardest and most complicated part of the plan and after that everything else was going to be a breeze. Of course the young genius should have foreseen that Hammer being the creepy pervert that he is had shady friends everywhere who could supply anything, for a price.

Now all that was left was fitting on his armour and riding to the check in point which should have been a piece of cake except that it **had** been two hours since they had acquired the suppressants and Tony had packed his bag and readied Jarvis for their journey and the only thing left was well… the armour, which was clearly made by an idiot for idiots because the omega had no idea how to put it on and he refused to let Hammer touch him in any capacity. Especially since that would mean giving in and seeing the triumphant smirk make its way across the Idiots stupid face, it would mean that an idiot like Hammer was able to do something Tony couldn’t. So the genius struggled, trying to slot pieces together that should have fitted in theory but practically did not. The afternoon was coming to a close and soon it would be night, if he did not leave soon all of this preparation would be for nothing.

“You are so pathetic, the only thing you’ve managed to put on right is the under shirt” Tony jumped as hands grabbed him and roughly ripped off all the pieces of amour that the genius had just put on.

“What the hell are you doing, we had a deal” Tony struggled against the Alpha’s grip but couldn’t break free.

“Shut up Stark, I tried to do this your way but clearly you aren’t going to get it anytime soon” Hammer glared at the Omega staring him straight in the eye “So here is the plan, you are going to stay still and shut up and I’m going to get this on you properly or else we’ve both just wasted our time tonight”

Tony glared back but stayed still only moving to align his knee strategically with Justin’s crotch when the Alpha looked like he was about to get too handsy.

“Ok, I’m going to explain this once and once only, because you have to be able to put on when you’re out in the field so you don’t get caught. The first thing you have to do your feet first” Justin kneeled in front of him helping tony put on the braces and tightening them to his shins and calf.

“This is Asgardian armour, so you must be very careful with it, all Alpha children and sometime ever beta children from wealthy families are taught how to put them on, so you must look and act like an expert because you will be representing the Hammer name and there is a standard.” Justin paused for a moment and waited for Tony to nod before continuing.

“The next thing you must do is hand braces, you have two pieces the first going from your wrist to your elbow with the second piece spanning from your elbow to your shoulder. You should do this for the left side first and then attach the chest piece, because its Asgardian it should when aligned properly just attach itself together automatically, its only after this is done that you attach your right arm brace, first do the shoulder to you elbow and secure it before finally attaching the elbow to the wrist.” Hammer attached the pieces together moving Tony’s hands around to ensure that it was loose enough for him to move comfortably.

“Now this is the third last step and most important, the actual chest plate, this goes over the chest piece and secures the whole armour together, it also bares the emblem of the Hammer family and that of the Odin house, to show who you are representing in battle, its important when distinguishing allies from enemies. This must be placed correctly, exactly where these circular plates are, if you do not put it on right then your armour will fall apart. Stark if you remember anything remember this. Once you’ve secured the middle, you then…”

“I’m not an idiot Hammer, you don’t need to dumb this down for me, seriously stop patronising me with all this bullshit, I’m not an idiot you can use technical terms for the armour without me getting lost…and seriously…” Tony ranted finally losing his composure.  


“Stark. Shut. Up. We don’t have much time, which is why I’m not using technical terms because while we are taught them, you do not need them for any reason. As much as it pains me to say this, I know that you are not an idiot and that is the only reason I am going along with this plan, so stop acting like a child and start listening to me”

Tony took a deep breath in about to snark back at Hammer before he realised that there was some truth to what he said. “Ok, look I got it align the chest plate exactly where the small markings are in the middle, at the third, fifth and the eight circular plates”

“Good, now this important because if you don’t put it on properly then your whole armour will fall apart, also because when you have Asgardian armour made for your house hold you are given a special pattern to lock it, ours is the circular plates at the third, fifth and eighth place in the middle and three at the shoulders and then at the bottom at the fifth and second indents in that exact order, the pattern must be known to put on and to take the armour off”

“Ok, three circular plates in the middle on either side, then the three on each shoulder and the two at the bottom got it, anything else oh wise one?”

“Stark this isn’t a game, and I know you know what’s at stake here so I shouldn’t have to mention that you cannot under any circumstance let them see you without your armour” Hammer warned as he looked the sword belt around the Omega’s waist and handed him his helmet.

“I’ve got the suppressants, so I should be fine”

“Tony, if they see your omega mark…”

“What do you think I’m going to do Hammer run around camp naked? I’m going to war, not a slumber party. Look I’m lucky, my mark is on the left side of my chest there is no way in hell anyone is going to see it” Tony rolled his eyes placing the helmet on his head before heading out the door and getting on Jarvis.

“Good luck, don’t die”

“Aww, Justin are you going to miss me?”

“If you die you can’t fulfill your part of our bargain” Justin smirked at him and Tony flipped him off before riding out of the gates and into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok J, How about this.” Tony turned around, taking a deep breath and pushing his chest out “Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah I see you have a sword, I have one too. They are very Alpha-ly and tough” Tony went to pull out his sword before he fumbled and sent it flying into a tree.

Jarvis laughed.

“Yeah, yeah very funny...” Tony muttered as he tried to pull his sword from the tree

“It actually was funny but also kind of pathetic”

Tony jumped startled by the musical laugh and turned around looking for the intruder.

 “Up here”

“Nope more to your left”

“I mean right”

The omega swung around wildly looking for the source of the voice which seemed to be everywhere.

“Nope, not there”

“Behiiiiiiind you” the voice sang tauntingly

 “Show yourself you coward” Tony finally yelled pulling his sword from the tree and brandishing it in front of him the way he had seen Steve do a hundred times before when he was training.

“You hold your sword too stiffly for it to be of any use to you, seriously” the smooth voice whispered in his ear causing Tony to jump and swing his sword around in hopes of hitting his enemy and then in one fluid motion the genius was on his back in the middle of the clearing with his own sword being pointed at him.

“I could kill you, right here right now. Fortunately for you, I have better things to do with my time. So I will ask you one question and one question only. Why are you lurking in this clearing?” The black haired man in front of him smirked.

“I…I am…. I….” Tony stuttered unable to rip his gaze away from the man’s enticingly green eyes.

“You truly are pathetic aren’t you, so I will give you one chance and one chance only, you may leave now but if I ever see you again, I will kill you. Do you understand? No, no talking I don’t want to waste my time listening to your pathetic stutters, nod and leave if you understand but be warned that if you do not I will run you through with your own sword. Which I think I will keep as a souvenir, since we wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself” the man mocked voice alight with mischievous humour.

Tony couldn’t leave, he couldn’t. The omega had come this far for Steve and there was no way he could give up now but well, this guy looked like he meant business and well Tony barely knew how to defend himself with a sword and now it seemed he didn’t have one.

Tony nodded scowling as he got up and backed away slowly towards Jarvis, eyes never leaving the man’s face. He was still had a few more hours of riding to get back to the camp, maybe if he could ride through the night instead of stopping maybe he could get there by morning to be sure that he didn’t cross paths with the dangerous (and arrogantly handsome though Tony was never going to admit that out loud) dark haired stranger who would surely kill him should they ever meet again.

The man’s eyes stayed on Tony as the omega made his retreat, lips twisted in a smirk as he arrogantly raised Tony’s sword in a mocking salute.

Tony fumed as he rode Jarvis back on the rode doubling back the way he came and taking a slightly longer but probably safer route to the Camp and far far away from that dark haired thieving bastard.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, let me know what you think.


	10. Prince Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony rides to the camp and sees a familiar face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so late... I swear I've got a good reason...  
> So i was in hospital for a little bit... i'm better now but i was on some hardcore drugs for a bit after surgery and so my sister decided (wisely) that i shouldn't be on the internet...  
> but i'm back now :)  
> and hopefully this chapter is ok :)

Riding during the night was a truly horrible idea. There was a reason why Tony had originally planned to stop in the clearing before reaching the camp in the morning. It’s was dark, dangerous and really easy to stray off the path and get lost while riding during the night; which is how the young genius found himself in the middle of the woods with no idea where he was and no way to defend himself against possible danger.

“Stop Jarvis, we’re lost, damn it!  I have no clue if we are even riding in the right direction… shit what do we do J?”

An animal howled in the distance and Tony cursed the stupidly gorgeous asshole who stole his only form of protection, how was the inventor supposed to defend himself if he didn’t have his sword… well ok honestly it wasn’t like the genius was taught how to use a sword or defend himself in anyway (Back home no one was ever stupid enough to challenge a Stark especially with Steve around to ‘defend Tony’s honour’)

Regardless the genius maintained that having his sword would have given some sort of protection even if the genius was just swinging it wildly in front of him. Not that it mattered anyway because he didn’t have a sword and would probably die out here in the middle of nowhere before even reaching the campsite check in let alone the war. Maybe everyone would have been better off if Tony had just stayed at home and been a proper omega, why did he ever think he could go to war… He will die here and Steve will never know what happened to him and Jarvis, his poor….

“Beep”

The loud noise echoed into the quiet of the night startling the young genius and causing him to fall ungracefully off his trusty steed.

“Dummy… I swear to the All Father, if I don’t die a horrible death in these woods I’ll break you down into scrap metal and give you as a present for Hammer to play with” Tony threatened limbs splayed out on the dirty ground, his armour cutting painfully into his skin.

“Beep.Beep.Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.BeepBeepBeepBeepBeep.Beep.Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..”

“What, What do you want” Tony yelled pulling himself off the ground and fishing the small bot out from inside his bag.

The small bot chirped and spun round happily in Tony’s palm before opening his small hand and offering the inventor a thin metal needle.

“This is what you’re so happy about… This? ... What on midguard am I supposed to do with this? You know for a helper bot you’re not really all that helpful… I don’t even know what I could….Oh… Dummy you genius… if I still have that map I can… wood… dummy get me a small piece of wood and J get me a large leaf, and water… I need water”

Tony set Dummy down and started rummaging through his pack looking for his water skin.

The genius couldn’t believe he had begun to doubt himself that quickly, he was a genius and an inventor and while he may not be stronger than most Alpha’s or Beta’s he was smarter (even if they would never admit it), this wasn’t the time for self-doubt and giving up. He was Tony-fucking-stark who cares if some inconsequential idiot stole his sword and made him ride through the night, it doesn’t even matter that he got lost because he was a genius and a stark. He has a map and now that he’s stopped being an idiot he can make a compass and then when he finally gets to camp he can make is own sword (and probably armour as well because this Asgardian armour was clunky as hell and could defiantly be improved) and then he could wow prince Loki into putting him on Steve’s team so he can ensure that his stupidly heroic brother won’t get himself killed.

That was the plan and now all he had to do was find his water skin.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken longer than expected for Tony to actually build a compass manly because Dummy kept knocking everything over in his eagerness to help. Despite the setbacks though the genius, he little robot and his loyal stead were able to get back on track and reached the main road by the time the sun had started to rise fully into the sky.

“Finally J, I am so tired but we should be able to reach camp soon and sign in. once that’s over we can rest for a while”

The rest of the ride to the Camp was pretty uneventful and as the sun fully set in the sky the young inventor finally reached his destination and then prompted to freak out. He had no idea how to act like an Alpha or a Beta, shit how was he supposed to do this if he had no idea how to act.

“ah..hem….Can I help you?” A Red headed woman asked eyebrows raised

“ahhh…Yes?” Tony coughed and lowed his voice “Yes. I would like to sign in… for the war… because I’ve been summoned … to honour my family… the Hammers… since I am a hammer… I mean not like a tool but you know… I mean because I am part of the hammer family being a close cousin to the Hammers…” Tony winced internally, that wasn’t what he was supposed to say but at least he had stopped talking. Eventually.

“Oh?” The redhead looked skeptical but also amused at the same time “Have you ever fought before?”

“Yes of course, what kind of Beta doesn’t like fighting, in my home town I am a great fighter, who loves… fighting?” Tony’s voice raised slightly making it sound like a question and the young genius berated himself, what if she took his word on that. Shit he had no clue how to fight… what the hell he was thinking saying that….

“Well then, I guess I’ll show you to sign in then” She smiled but Tony got the feeling that she was mocking him.

“Thank you.. errr…. “

“I’m Natalie, Natalie Rushman”

“Anto…Anton… Hammer”

“Where are you from Anton?” Natalie asked as she lead him through the crowd of people to the sign in tent.

“Oh you know….” Tony started to answer but trailed off when he caught a glimpse of a the annoyingly handsome black haired asshole who attacked him last night, Tony didn’t even think before he ran after him.

“You! Asshole, STOP” Tony found himself yelling running after the man until piercing green eyes met his own.

“Are you addressing me? You would dare talk to me like that?” The man asked his stupid voice just as smooth as it was last night

“Do I dare? Of course I fucking dare you git… I…”

 “Anton” Natalie’s sharp voice called out from somewhere behind him. Tony turned only to realise that he had drawn a crowd of onlookers.

“Oh it’s you, what _are_ you doing here?”

“You stole my sword you asshole” Tony accused turning back to arrogant (and incredibly good looking) tool in front of him.

“Oh you’re not getting it back, but we do need some more stable boys if that’s why you’re here”

“Oh fuck you, I came to serve, just like everyone else”

The crowd around them went silent, wide eyed in anticipation.

“Oh, you did?” The arrogant asshole had the nerve to sound amused “you can’t defend yourself let alone, those around you, what makes you think you’re fit to fight”

“I can fight and I would show you if I **HAD** my sword, unfortunately some arrogant prat unfairly stole it from me in the dark before I could defend myself”

The dark haired man laughed “I didn’t steal it, I was simply ensuring that you didn’t hurt yourself. Now run along you’re not fit for service in my army”

“Your army” Tony laughed incredulous at the mans gall “Who the hell do you think you are, this isn’t your army, you absolute asshole… you’re not the king… you can’t control me”

“Actually, you’ll find I can” The man smirked wickedly at Tony “but before I introduce myself, I will ask who you are”

“Oh you will, will you? What if I do not want to answer?” Tony huffed getting angrier every time the other man opened his mouth.

“Are you so dishonourable that you would deny me the knowledge of your name?” The man raised an eyebrow condescendingly.

“Me! Dishonourable… I’m not the dishonourable one attacking people at night, you arrogant piece of shit … I AM TONY MOTHERFUCKING ST…HAMMER… ANTON HAMMER, BETA of New… Boston, Midguard … so who the hell are you”

“Loki, Prince Loki of Asgard, Commander of this camp”

Tony felt like the air had been knocked out of him.

**SHIT. I’VE DONE IT AGAIN.**  


	11. Death; The reason why one should keep their mouth shut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is an Idiot who will most likely die a very painful and horrible death; At the hands of Prince Loki.

Tony froze, his whole body felt heavy and uncomfortable as he stood there staring horrified at the man in front of him. His mind replayed every insult he had just yelled in front of witnesses to the dark haired prince before his thoughts settled on one conclusion.

**He was going to DIE.**

Why could he never keep his mouth shut?

The young genius could do nothing but watch as the dark haired prince sauntered over to him smirking at Tony’s Gobsmacked ad slightly fearful expression. Truth was that the prince would be well in his rights to kill anyone painfully for just looking in his direction and Tony just had to go open his big fucking mouth and besmirch Loki’s honour, the only way he would survive this was by divine intervention and that was not even close to likely.

“You know, in all the interactions we’ve had I do believe this is the quietest you’ve been” Loki grinned fiendishly at him as he stepped right into Tony’s person space. “One could almost believe that you’ve learnt your place and have realised that **worthless filth** does not talk back to their betters” Loki’s hand went up almost caressing Tony’s hair.

Well if he was going to die anyway…

Tony slapped Loki’s hand away glaring defiantly at the prince “You know, you are absolutely correct, however you’re still talking so maybe you haven’t learnt that lesson yet”

It wasn’t his best line but Tony’s focus was torn between maintaining eye contact with the prince and waiting for the attack that was surely going to come.

“YOU INSOLENT QUIM, I WILL TEACH Y….”

“BROTHER!” booming voice yelled “BROTHER, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?”

Loki scowled turning his back on Tony to face the blond who just saved his life “Thor, you oaf… why are you here?” the dark haired prince hissed.

“I came to relay father’s orders before my group set out” The muscled man grinned

 “Your group? What nonsense are you speaking Thor, you are supposed to be…”

“There has been a change of plans that we must discuss. In private brother, father’s orders” The blonde’s tone left no room for arguing as he stared down prince Loki who huffed obviously disgruntled before turning around once again to face Tony.

“If I see you again, I will kill you, understood.” The prince stared at him warningly.

Tony never one to not push his luck raised an eyebrow in return “Does that mean you don’t want private sword fighting lessons… your highness?”

The young genius swore that Loki’s mouth twitched slightly before the prince stared at him expression blank.

“Get out of my sight, before I do some permanent damage to that pretty face of yours”

Tony would swear to his dying day (which given his current circumstance would be quite soon) that he had every intention of shutting up and doing or saying whatever the prince wanted so long as he didn’t die a horrible painfully slow death, however it seemed that his big mouth didn’t get the memo so what came out of his mouth instead was:

“Aww, you think I’m pretty?”

Loki’s facial expression didn’t change, he eyes didn’t even leave Tony’s own at all but the genius swore that the air around them dropped several degrees.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. Now.”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice (he actually did because he was at times a complete idiot) and quickly took several steps away from the prince; backwards of course because Tony was like a million percent sure that if given the chance the prince would stab him in the back and cackle evilly.

“Actually” Loki called out to Tony when he finally reached his freedom near the edge of the crowd “Anton was it? ... Come back here”

Tony froze, before taking a deep breath, squaring his shoulders and walking towards the prince once more.

“I’ve decided that you are right” Loki’s voice was soft and oddly sincere; Tony was instantly on guard.

“I was? About what exactly?”

“Your pretty face of course, it would be ashamed for me to send someone as pretty and talented as you away from my army without showing your abilities” It was at that moment that Tony knew real fear, as he gazed directly into Loki’s eyes and saw a wicked coldness burning, a silent promise of retribution.

“Really I…”

“Go back to sign in and talk to Amora, tell her I want you in my squadron” Loki grinned at the young genius as he handed Tony back his sword. “Oh Anton, I just know we will make a great team and who knows maybe we’ll have a blast”

**Yep. He was going to die; very unpleasantly and possibly on fire, from an unforeseen, untraceable explosion.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time but on the plus side the next chapter will have Steve and more Thor...
> 
> Thanks again for all your support guys :)


	12. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some repercussions that come from fighting with a prince publicly and Tony is forced to go into the woods, where things get just a little bit confusing. Also Fandral is a pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, I do know its been a while and i can't promise that the next few chapters will be on time either but on the plus side i finish (and hopefully graduate) in October so more time for writing after that ... although i should probably point out at this point that most of my time has been taken up by procrastination as I have recently gotten back into watching anime and have started binge watching some series and now i can't seem to stop even though I am drowning in assignments :)

After the totally minor incident with Loki, where he narrowly managed escaped death, Tony’s only wish was to have a somewhat quiet and unexciting afternoon. Unfortunately, his ancestors and the gods above hated him, with a passion.

It seemed as though there were many in the camp, who viewed the totally minor and arguably unmemorable scene that Tony may or may not have caused this morning as a slight against their honour (which was clearly just Alpha male stupidity, instead of any real or logical reasoning on their part).

Even so, Tony was more of an inventor than a fighter and if he had been given more warning, he probably could have made something amazing that would have kicked all of their asses. As it was though, Tony did not receive any fair warning at all before he was jumped and so he had to make a hasty tactically sound retreat to a secure location, where he planned out his revenge (read: he ran for his life and then hid the first chance he got, until Natalie found him drawing pictures in the dirt, with a stick and escorted him to his tent in judgmental silence).

Regardless that night, before dinner Tony had decided to put all the unpleasantness of that morning, afternoon, last night and his whole life in general behind him and start anew as Anton Hammer, Beta Fighter extraordinaire. Which was easier thought than done it seemed as Tony walked straight towards the mess hall, only to receive so many hostile looks, that he walked right passed it acting as though it had been his intention all along to head towards the woods, towards a little clearing he had passed earlier that afternoon (during his totally planned and strategic retreat).

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day Tony swore that the Gods above hated him with a passion, as he walked straight past the mouth of the clearing, only noticing something was wrong when he felt the sharp metallic edge of a sword pressed up against his neck.

“I found a rat” The man behind him called out.

“What. Hey! Stop groping me, you pervert” Tony thrashed violently in an attempt to get away, as the brutish man roughly pat the genius down.

“Calm down short stuff, make no mistake… you _are_ hot and all but I just need to make sure you’re not armed before I can take you to the others, who knows maybe we can have some fun… after”

“Hell no, get off me asshole… I’m not going anywhere with you” Tony struggled once again, finally managing to elbow the man in the face causing them both to fall onto the grassy floor.

Tony scrambled to get up, vindictively kicking the man in the groin for groping him before grabbing the sword and making a break for it back towards the camp. The genius was able to get quite a bit of distance between him and his attacker, before a strong hand grabbed his bicep, knocking the sword from his hand, pinning his back against a large tree, the rough bark of the trunk dug painfully into his back, before the grip on his person relaxed completely.

“Of course, it would be you” the prince huffed out a small laugh, that sent pleasant shivers down his spine “What have I told you _Anton_ about playing with swords”

Their eyes met and Tony was surprised to see the prince smirking down at him eyes brimming with amusement rather than malice.

“I suppose you must be an expert at _playing_ with _swords,_ maybe you should give me private lessons so I could improve my skills, who knows maybe I could even play with _your_ sword” Tony grinned lecherously for a moment before he remembered where he was and who he was with, by which point he began internally cursing himself, mentally preparing for another attack but the prince just laughed, seemingly delighted by the innuendo.

“I don’t think you could handle your own sword, let alone mine” The prince smirked back at him wickedly, eyes shining with surprised delight.

Tony stared at the prince dumbfounded, that was proof that it wasn’t the real prince therefore it had to be an imposter unless…

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” Tony sighed resigned.

“I already gave you a chance to leave the camp, while you could. Who knows though maybe you’ll have enough dumb luck that you’ll survive… though with your level of skill I highly doubt it”

“HEY! ... Wait…No, I mean … you’re going to kill me, that’s why you’re being so nice… and … smiling”

Loki frowned, took a small step back and let go of Tony altogether “Come” was all prince said before spinning on his heel and turning away. His face smoothed once again into an expressionless mask, posture stiffening as he continued to walk forward haughtily, not even pausing to check that the genius was following.

It took Tony a moment to process that the prince was walking away from him, the first thought being that he could run away, now that he was free. Except he wasn’t and really he had no choice but to follow the prince back to the clearing.

 

* * *

 

 

“BROTHER, DID YOU MANAGE TO SUCCESSFULLY PURSUE THE FIEND” a loud voice inquired as Loki made his way through the clearing to the small grove of trees that surrounded a small lake.

Tony who had been trailing Loki for what seemed like an eternity jumped, startled by the booming voice.

“Thor, you oaf, what would you have done if t’was not I who approached” Loki scowled, voice full of reprimand.

“Of course it was you and if it was not, then I would run the intruder through and defeat them with my fearsome might” Tony heard the man exclaim, as he slowly started to approach Loki once again.

“Sometimes, I wonder if you were cursed with stupidity as a child”

“Aye brother, but I need not worry… for you are smart enough to keep us both out of trouble” Thor laughed cheerily.

“True, but you should keep in mind that while you are on your fool’s errand, I will not be there to once again bail you out of trouble”

“Tis not a fool’s errand brother, but Fathers will. I know you do not agree but we cannot and will not disobey the All Father” Thor’s voice was serious for the first time and Tony felt a shiver of fear run through him as his feet propelled him forward until he was standing right behind Loki, body practically shielded from view between the prince and a large tree.”

“Thor… I am not saying we disobey, I am simply pointing out that father has not…”

“What is that?” Thor asked as Loki whipped around sword drawn before he noticed Tony standing behind him.

“Oh… this is Anton… ignore him”

“Brother, why is he here… whatever you are planning, you must stop”

“Stop? I haven’t done anything _brother,_ nor am I planning anything.” Loki asked voice dripping with condescension “I came here to wish you and your team well on your suicidal endeavour but since you continue to….”

“Brother, I know … I did not mean”

“Oh good, I see you guys caught the annoying little rat” The man from before cut into the conversation, catching all of them off guard, as they whirled around to face the new intruder.

Tony’s delighted grin at seeing the man’s bloody face, soon faded as the man advanced menacingly towards him, eyes filled with rage.

“Fandral, It seems you did not need to worry, my brother has once again proved that he is fit to oversee this camp by catching the intruder single handed”

“I see, well… don’t worry my lords, I will teach this interloper a lesson he won’t forget”

“No, I do not think you will Fandral” Loki’s sharp voice stopped the man in his tracks before he reached Tony, who refused to back down and held up the sword (which Loki had handed back to him on the walk back, after many derisive words about Tony’s technique and abilities) in what he thought to be a defensive position.

“Prince Loki…I just thought…”

“You would do well not to strain yourself doing things you are not suited for, at any rate… Anton is part of my direct squadron and had come to the woods to convey a message to me… not that I need to explain any of this to you”

“Of course not my lord, I wouldn’t presume…”

“That’s for the best now isn’t it” Loki cut Fandral off turning his attention once again to Thor, missing the look of hatred and absolute loathing that Fandral sent him. “Now brother I do believe it is time we finally met up with the Captain”

“Ah Loki once again you are right, Come now friends… it would not do to keep our comrades waiting”

Thor turned around picking up his possessions and striding purposefully around the lake towards another part of the forest, Loki waited until Fandral followed Thor’s lead and walked passed them before painfully griping Tony’s hand and tugging the genius forward slowly.

“Fandral is petty and vain, he will not forgive what you did to his face nor will he forget. Remember that and hope that you do not cross paths again when I am not around” Loki hissed quietly as they made their way after the older prince.

“Why? Why did you stop him?”

“Oh, I truly am sorry Anton, the next time he wishes to disembowel you I shall let him”

“I didn’t mean… it’s not that… I am very grateful that you stopped him… I mean I could have defended myself… I’m not some precious omega who needs protecting from some big bad alpha…but I your intervention stopped any unnecessary bloodshed so I suppose that I should thank you for that… it’s just that…. I don’t understand why you would stick up for me, given what happened this morning” Tony blurted out staring at the prince’s dark silky hair.

“This morning? Oh… you mean your pathetic challenge… truth is, I was having a bad day before you showed up and your insolence and general incompetence made me act more… rashly that I should have.. I suppose”

“Was that an apology? Did you just apologise… to me?” Tony asked only to walk right into the prince’s back as the dark haired man stopped suddenly.

“What the hell Lo?”

“Prince Loki” Loki turned to face the genius, his green eyes boring intensely into Tony’s own brown ones.

“What?” Tony asked inanely, caught off guard.

“I am a prince and you will address me as such. Now say it again” Loki’s face was as blank as his tone was sharp and Tony unconsciously took a step backwards only to be stopped by Loki’s hand on his own.

“W…Wh …What?” Tony stammered confused and slightly scared at the sudden change of demeanour in the man before him.

Loki’s piercing green eyes narrowed in a terrifying way that should not have been attractive but totally was. “Ask your question again”

“My question? I don’t know… I mean… I don’t… I don’t remember” Tony frantically searched his mind trying to remember the question he must of asked to set Loki off, internally vowing to never ask it again once he remembered.

“Your exact words were …. What. The. Hell. Lo? …. Now, I want you to ask it again and keep in mind that I am a **_Prince_** , rather than some commoner you’ve picked up on the street. Now, Ask. Your. Question. Again.” Loki demanded in a patronising tone, which practically begged Tony to disobey the order.

Since the genius wasn’t suicidal however and knew that if he said anything other than what the prince asked he would be killed painfully, there really was only one way to reply.

“ **What the hell _prince_ Lo…ki**?”

Loki huffed a small unamused laugh which warned Tony instantly of danger, just before the prince once again pinning him up painfully against a tree.

“What the hell is your problem, _Prince Loki_ … we were getting along just fine and then you go all crazy about shit… seriously, what the actual fuck”

“Do you ever think before you talk?”

“What? ... Of course I do I’m a gen…. I’m relatively smart and stuff”

“That is actually debatable given how many times I’ve heard you say something absolutely inappropriate or idiotic within the last twenty four hours”

“You didn’t answer my question” Tony huffed angrily

“I don’t have to, I am a prince and you for all intents and purposes are a servant. You answer my questions and do as I say not the other way around” Loki’s face was inches from Tony’s and the young genius was suddenly overcome with the urge to cover the princes lips with his own to stop the pompous drivel that was spilling from them.

“Well then _my prince_ , I suppose I should …..”

“Brother, where have you gone?”

“We…. I am coming Thor” Loki yelled back in frustration before his eyes turned back to fully focused once again on Tony.

“You are being too familiar, stop. I am a prince. I am _your_ prince and you should treat me with respect. Also if I am being honest, I do not think you will survive training let alone war, so do not get to comfortable… it is unlikely we will know each other for long” Loki sighed softly at the defiant and somewhat hurt look Tony was giving him and brushed ever so gently against the omega’s hair.

“You do something to me, something that no one has ever… even though I’ve only known you for a day a most and our interactions have been, for the most part less than agreeable, there is something about you that I just…its unnatural for as an alpha and a prince to feel…. you are not… you cannot be… suitable…. you are a distraction… one that will most likely die soon” Loki sighed once again face inches from Tony’s subtly breathing the omega in before pushing himself away and taking a few steps back.

“Like I said, it isn’t appropriate for someone like you to act so familiar with a prince. Know your place, there is a line to how much insolence one can get away with and you seem to be constantly flirting with in. Do not cross it or there will be… unpleasant consequences.”  With those parting words Loki turned his back on Tony started walking once again.

The omega took a few deep breaths before following after him, head spinning, trying to make sense of the prince’s words, and internally arguing with himself about what to make of it. He was so distracted however that he hadn’t realised that prince Loki had come to a stop once they had reached their intended destination, finally meeting up with their allies. Instead the young genius kept walking past the prince before bumping straight into something (or rather someone) large and painfully solid, which knocked Tony right on his ass.

It was the voice however asking him if he was alright that made him freeze, the desire to bury his head in the dirt until the other man left or the young inventor died of suffocation was strong, just when it seemed like this night couldn’t get any worse (or more confusing). It took all of Tony’s strength to square his shoulders to take the proffered hand and pull himself up off the floor, before finally gathering up all his courage and raising his head upwards to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes that reminded him of home.

“What? How? ….Tony?”

“Hey, Steve-o”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews guys and Hopefully next chapter will be up soon :)


	13. The chapter in which talking happens, like lots of talking. Seriously.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony finally meet, arguments are had and punches are thrown (Ok...so one punch is thrown and this summary may be kinda misleading)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY... I'M BACK. Sorry for the wait guys, there was exams and then intense writers block but I've managed to write another chapter and hopefully ( although i feel like i say this a lot) the chapters will be more frequent now :)

It was the voice however asking him if he was alright that made him freeze, the desire to bury his head in the dirt until the other man left or the young inventor died of suffocation was strong, just when it seemed like this night couldn’t get any worse (or more confusing). It took all of Tony’s strength to square his shoulders to take the proffered hand and pull himself up off the floor, before finally gathering up all his courage and raising his head upwards to meet a pair of familiar blue eyes that reminded him of home.

“What? How? ….Tony?”

“Hey, Steve-o”  

Tony barely got the words out before Steve was pulling him into a tight hug, pulling back when someone coughed loudly behind them.

The two brothers broke apart only to stare at each other in silence. Steve had hundreds of questions running through his head but had no idea where to start, he was now also painfully aware that they had an audience and didn’t want to say the wrong thing not knowing exactly why his little brother was here. Tony on the other had was struck speechless by the fact that he had actually managed to find his brother against all odds, because realistically the chances of Justin being assigned the same camp as Steve were actually quite low, not to mention that there were literally thousands of Alpha’s and Beta’s in each camp and the fact that Steve actually had his own strategic tactical response team which went on recon missions by themselves. In fact up until that every moment Tony had tried his hardest not to acknowledge that there was less than one in a billion chance that he would have actually found Steve under normal circumstances.

Loki cleared his throat loudly behind them obviously annoyed at being ignored. “Captain, as touching as this… reunion… must be for the both of you, I’m afraid I no longer have the patience for watching you both stare longingly into each other’s eyes”

“No, it’s not… I mean, we’re not… you’ve got the wrong idea, he’s my brother…” Steve stuttered

“Brother’s husband’s cousin, we met during the wedding planning and the two of us really hit it off” Tony interjected quickly cutting Steve off “We’re practically like brothers by this point, we just weren’t expecting to meet again like this so soon, right Stevo?”

Steve stared at the omega intensely, before nodding in agreement “Yes, it really is such a shock to see you here, why are you here exactly?”

“Ah, well… you see… someone had to come and represent the Hammer family name” Tony smiled innocently at Steve hoping that his brother would drop the subject.

“What happened to Justin?”

“Well he's a little tied up at the moment… So I decided to take his place, nobody wanted to tear his away from his beloved, your sweet little omega brother couldn’t possibly survive being left all alone so soon after their marriage”

“Tony! Why would you ....”

“Actually I prefer Anton, Steven… now that your brother is part of our family as well things could get quite confusing, besides I may not be a big strong alpha like you, but don’t underestimate me just because I’m a Beta”

Someone (read: Loki) snorted behind him and Tony swung around to glare at the dark haired prince “Oh, come on… I’ve proved myself haven’t I, you made me part of your squad” the omega exclaimed.

Loki’s eyes narrowed but Tony could still see traces of amusement on his face “Anton, I’ve allowed you to stay in my squadron because you are so pathetically hopeless at any sort of combat I fear that without the proper supervision you may hurt someone around you or eve more likely yourself by accident, now as enjoyable as this has been… time is of the essence at the moment and we’ve already wasted enough of it.” the young prince gracefully turned to Steve handing him a small tightly wrapped package

“Captain Stark, I was looking forward to having someone competent on my team before my father’s orders changed, however should you survive and successfully complete your mission I would like your team to meet us at the west point of the border in exactly one month, all the information you need about your task is outlined in the package and I’ve also included a tracking device,  protection wards and a communicator that is only to be used in emergency situations, as it will connect directly to myself or Thor. Do you understand?”  Loki barely waited for the captain to nod before he took a step closer to them both and spoke again whispering quickly so that only Tony and Steve could hear him

“my father has ordered Thor to take the idiots three and lady Sif to the north border, over to the dead lands in hopes that they may face Thanos directly and defeat him head on, I do not believe this is the right course of action and I do not believe that Thanos is working alone, Captain I’ve given you additional orders that I would like you to carry out. It will be dangerous but from what I’ve heard your commando’s can take care of it, once you’ve carrier out my father’s order’s contact me directly and we’ll proceed from there” Loki then grabbed Steve’s hand slipping something into the captains pocket and covering it with a hand shake, speaking loudly once more “Again captain I must reiterate… if you team doesn’t complete their mission, you shouldn’t bother coming back.  Am I being perfectly clear?

Thor laughed loudly behind them “Brother, the Captain and his comrades has successfully completed many missions, they have not failed yet”

“That does not mean that they won’t fail now Thor, This may be the time where they’re luck runs out, heed my warning Captain” Loki looks Steve in the eye and waits for an affirmative nod before he steps back next to his brother.

“Now that our part has been done and we must leave before our absence is noticed. Anton.”

“Wait… Prince Loki, is it possible for me to errr… speak to… errr…. Anton, just for a moment”

Loki looked like he wished to decline the request but Thor stepped in before he could speak practically ushering Tony and Steve away from the rest of the group.

* * *

 

 

Steve waited until Thor had gone back to the group before he looked at Tony, face contorted in anger. “What are you doing, I didn’t think you’d ever be this reckless or absolutely stupid Tony. How could you do this? What were you thinking? no don’t answer that you weren’t thinking. I’m going to kill hammer when I get back, how could he let an omega go to war? I swear Tony, you are going to go back home the minute you get back to camp. Do you understand?”

“No”

“Tony! This isn’t a game, if they find out you’ll be killed, do you understand. You’re being foolish and…”

“Steve, Stop. I’ve thought this through. I mean I have now… originally my plan was just to find you and protect you, no don’t make that face, I may be an omega but I’m not an idiot, ok and your my brother and I couldn’t let you go off to fight a stupid war without any help. But I do admit that my original plan was a little…”

“Stupid, Idiotic, Moronic, Insane…”

“Implausible, but with the new information I have gained I’ve reworked my plan into something better, so you go on your mission and stay safe and I’ll stay with Loki and train and then we’ll meet up and…”

“Tony!”

“Look, Captain Perfect… I can’t leave, Loki gave me a choice before and I didn’t take it, so if I tried to now it would be suspicious and who said Loki would even let me leave, I’m part of his squad and to be honest Loks isn’t a very charitable guy you know he’s kinda…”

“Prince Loki…”

“What?”

“His name is Prince Loki, Tony he is your superior officer you can’t just go around addressing his so informally”

“What is with you thick headed Alphas and titles? Odin’s hairy balls it infuriates me”

“Tony language!” Steve chastised looking scandalized

“Shouldn’t we be promoting familiarity because you know we could all die soon in a horrible war and quite honestly a pompous title isn’t going to do anyone shit. Seriously.”

Steve sighed glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the group who seemed to be impatiently waiting for them to finish their discussion “Look Tones, I can’t tell you what to do because quite honestly there is no way I can control anything you do at this point in time without getting you into a lot of trouble, but I will worry about you so stay safe and don’t do anything stupid. Please for me?”  


“Steve…”

“Promise me you’ll be careful, not only when fighting but also in keeping your true identity a secret”  


“Only if you promise the same”

“Bucky and the guys will keep me safe, they always do” Steve forced a grinned and pulled Tony into a tight bone crushing hug “I’ll see you in a month little brother, don’t do anything stupid until then” He muttered before pulling away and steering them both back towards the group.

“It was good seeing you Anton. Stay safe” Steve grinned clasping hands with tony once more before heading over to his group.

“Yeah, you too Steve” Tony called before heading back to Loki who raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Thor we are leaving, try not to do anything too stupid”

“Aye, brother… Just wait we shall be victorious in our glorious battle”

Loki rolled his eyes and walked back the way they came not even bothering to spare a glace behind him to see whether Tony was following.

* * *

 

 

“So…. ” Tony began when he could no longer bare the tense silence that had settled between them as they made their way back to camp “That was something… wasn’t it”

Loki stopped walking and spun around in a single fluid motion (that Tony was convinced the prince had practiced in his free time, because no one could be that graceful naturally), face blank but his piercing green eyes, burned with an intense emotion that Tony hesitated to name.

“Your angry, why are you angry?”

Loki huffed clearly annoyed before he twirled around and started back to the camp once more.

“Wait, are you angry at me? Is this about earlier… the stupid title thing because I thought we got past that?”

“It is not, as you so eloquently put it about ‘that stupid title thing’, however I will remind you of your place which is beneath me” The prince sneered coldly not bothering to slow his pace forcing tony to jog to catch up.

“Oh Loks, if you wanted me under you, all you had to do was ask” Tony grinned trying to defuse the tension that seemed to be smothering them.

“You’ve only just seen the back of Captain Stark and here you are ready to lay with the first person who offers. I’ll admit I hadn’t thought you were the type, but I suppose one must be desperate if they are prepared to whore around with a bonded Alpha, it was obviously a survival decision because a pathetic beta like you can’t even hold a sword let alone defend himself, you might as well be an omega with how pathetic you are at almost everything. Although I suppose that you must be good for at least one thing if the good captain continues to see you despite…” Loki mocked voice laced with disdain.

Tony steps faltered, the prince kept talking but Tony wasn’t really listening to him anymore too shocked by what he had just heard, the genius grabbed the prince’s arm to stop his movements, turning him around so that they were facing each other once more. The young omega wanted to stop him, to correct the false assumptions that the Alpha had made and to convince him that Steve wasn’t his lover and was in fact happily married to an amazing Omega, who was actually very pregnant but he didn’t because at that very moment Loki’s mouth twisted horribly half smirking, half leering and Tony was all at once reminded of Justin Hammer. Instead the young Omega drew back his arm and punched the arrogant prince in the face, a feeling of satisfaction filled him as Loki’s ass hit the floor shocked.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I’m am not now and never have been sleeping with Steve, he at the very least would never cheat on the love of his life. So when you’ve decided to stop being a royal pompous asshole, we can discuss how you came to such an idiotic conclusion we can talk about it tomorrow, when we’ve both cooled down” Tony glared down at the prince “Oh and for the record I am not a whore, so even if you were the last Alpha in the whole realm I wouldn’t touch you with a two foot pole, and I most defiantly don’t need an arrogant spoilt brat like you for protection”

The Omega turned on his heels and stalked away from the prince waiting until he was out of site to start running back to camp and didn’t stop until he reached his tent. He was quite literally fucked at this point, he had just punched a prince and insulted him, why oh why did Tony keep fucking up like this with Loki of all people.  There was quite honestly a good chance that Loki was going to kill him tomorrow but the prince had crossed a line and they had been getting along so well. He was so hot and cold that Tony really had no idea what Loki was actually going to do tomorrow.

Preoccupied with his thoughts Tony didn’t see the small figure creeping into his tent, waiting patiently for morning to come to reveal itself.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Loki is a git and Tony seems to have a violent streak but its fine because one day they will realise that they are soul mates and get it on like bunnys but unfortunately that day is not today ( and more than likely not for a while because for genius' they are kinda idiots).
> 
> Thanks for all the support guys :)


	14. The chapter in which Tony just can't seem to catch a break (AKA. the plot of this story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not too sure what to say here ... but in case there is anyone still reading this after my long ass gap between chapters ... Enjoy the new chapter and pray that I don't fall back into my horrible ways (I've mostly completed the next chapter though so that's something :D ).
> 
> Anyway this chapter is pretty much Tony realizing that his life is just a horrible horrible ball of man pain. Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... its been a while ... *cowers behind a large rock* don't kill me I swear I am very very sorry for the wait but ... I bring you another long awaited (like super long because i'm a horrible horrible slacker who forgets about things for ages and then suffers writers block and decides that she doesn't want to write anymore because life and then starts writing again just because there is a shit ton of work that needs to be done in the real world and s previously stated i am a horrible horrible slacker. Enjoy :) *also the author would like to state that it was not her intention when she first started writing (rewriting) this chapter to hurt or see someone else hurt Tony but shit happens and well conflict and pain bring about character growth and other good shit so :D*

Tony woke up in an exceptionally good mood the next morning, having had an amazing dream in which he was recognised as an incredibly smart inventor and made an incredible suit of armour that could fly, he had then used this armour to defeat all the Chitauri and pretty much saved everyone.  The Omega felt refreshed and ready to combat anything thrown at him that day after having such an amazing dream, then the events of last night came back to him and he realised almost instantly that he was screwed.

The omega quite literally had no clue what he was going to do about Loki and how to fix the situation between them (Although Tony still firmly believed that Loki was at fault, unfortunately that wasn’t a reasonable excuse for attacking a crowned prince of Asgard). Tony was actually really surprised that they hadn’t already dragged him out of his tent to defenestrate him (not that there were any windows in the camp but still, the Alpha would probably find a way to make it happen). Now that the Omega thought about it, the truth was, it was quite possible that Loki planned to disembowel him or something equally as horrible to him this next morning, using this time to lull Tony into a false sense of security before he struck viciously. The very though sent shivers down his spine in dread of what awaited him that day, suddenly paranoid Tony spun around certain that he felt eyes upon him despite his inability to find anyone else in his tent. Now that he thought about it logically there was no way Loki would do anything that wasn’t a huge spectacle, the prince would want maximum humiliation for the omega before he dealt the finishing blow. Tony took a deep breath in trying to ignore his gut feeling that he was being watched by someone and started to get ready for the day. He headed down to the river first before going to get breakfast; he did not plan on dying today (or at all if he could help it) without, at the very least a proper bath and a decent meal.

After finally scoffing down his breakfast Tony was at a loss of what to do, was he still expected to go to the training grounds with the rest of Loki’s soldiers (read: sacrifices)? Or was he supposed to pack up all his shit and get as far away from the super-hot but totally crazy prince before he was tried for treason and executed? The decision it seemed was taken away from him as Natalie grabbed him for behind and physically dragged him to the meeting point, laughing as Tony tried to protest.

The meeting point was packed with a huge number of strong looking Alphas which made Tony sigh in relief, there was no way Loki would be able to find him with this many people in his squad, the young omega would just fade into obscurity and avoid Loki for the rest of his life. It was an amazing and logical plan but he had to be honest, had a few… flaws especially when nearly all of Loki supporter’s glared at him as he approached.

Tony turned around to tell Natalie that her dragging him here was a bad idea only to find that she wasn’t behind him any longer, in fact she wasn’t anywhere in sight. His heart stopped as he realised that he was now going to spend the next couple of months training, fighting and just generally living around people who automatically hated his guts because he picked a fight with Loki (and lost mind you), what would they do to him when they find out that he had actually struck the prince.

“Well look what we have here, it’s the little beta that doesn’t know his place” The shrill voice startled Tony out of his thoughts, only to realise that he was now surrounded by a large group of Alphas.

“Awww, is the little beta scared? Does he need to go back home to his mommy” The female continued as the others around her laughed.

“Of course he is scared Amora, little baby doesn’t even know how to fight, in fact he’s even lower than an Omega because even they are good for one thing” the brown haired man was grinning lecherously at tony but his eyes were cold and filled with such malice that tony made a metal not to never be alone with him.

“Naa, I think you have it a little wrong there Zemo. The little beta must be good for something or else Loki wouldn’t have let this scum join our ranks” another voice piped up causing the crowd to glare at him for daring to defend Tony.

Finally Tony though, the man may be an asshole but at least he had some common sense, maybe the omega could make friends with the dark haired man, he couldn’t honestly be that bad if he was sticking up for Tony.

 The man then laughed loudly grinning as he continued “Come on, think about it, he’s clearing here for target practice, why else would Loki allow him anywhere near us”

The relief Tony had felt just moments earlier turned to dread as the all started laughing and shouting about starting target practice early to show Loki how dedicated they were. It was then that young stark realised that he needed to get out of there before the idiots decided to actually follow through with their threats. He really only had two options neither of which looked too promising but he needed to do something and fast.

Option A was simple, he just needed to convince these idiots that fucking with him wasn’t the right thing to do and that Loki would be really mad if they fucked up, normally this would be Tony’s go to option because fast talking was a specialty of his, however there was still the fact that yesterday Tony had actually fucked with Loki and he was more than likely going to feel the prince’s wrath today. This meant that even if Tony did manage to convince these block-headed morons to back off, Loki could just show up and punish Tony for what happened yesterday. After which (assuming that tony isn’t killed by said prince) the idiots would beat him up twice as much for making them look like complete and utter idiots (which honestly wasn’t too hard a feat at all) . His second option was to make a break for it, he could run away totally, change his name and move to another realm where he would never see stupid assholes like Loki, Justin Hammer or any of these pea brained muscled lackeys ever again. He could pretend to be a beta, become an actual inventor who would rival his father, everyone would be so amazed about how awesome he is and the best part would be that no one would force him to marry and have stupid little mini people with an dumb, self-righteous, conceited Alpha just because that was expected of him. Honestly Tony wanted to go with option B but there was a problem, he was currently surrounded by stupid muscled idiots who were all focused solely on him which meant that the omega needed an opening if he wanted to slip past these losers.

“Hey guys, I know you all want to teach me a lesson right but honestly do you really think Loki is going to be happy if you all do it?” Tony

“Aww is the little beta trying to convince us that our dear prince gives a shit about what happens to him” The female Alpha from earlier, Amanda? Amelia? Amara? Or something similar cooed at him in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Tony forced a laugh “Naa, I’m just saying though is it really that big a deal if all of you beat me up. I mean shouldn’t this be a job for the strongest of all of you. I’d imagine that Loki would be super impressed with the **one** person who everyone decided was the strongest of you did something like that but really if all of you attack me doesn’t it seem like your all just really weak”

“The runt it seems speaks sense, which is why I, Victor Von Doom will do the honours for I am the strongest” The alpha dressed in rich green and silver colours stepped forward ready to draw his sword on Tony when another Alpha grabbed him roughly from behind and punched him hard in the face.

“YOU! DON’T MAKE ME LAUGH! I WILL BE THE ONE TO FINISH OFF THIS SCUM IN THE NAME OF THE PRINCE!” The alpha yelled standing over Doom.

All the Alpha’s froze for a moment before a fight broke out and the Alpha’s shifted their attention away from him and onto one and other each desperately trying to prove that they were the strongest. Tony knew he only had a small time frame before they were bound to notice that he was gone (yes they were alpha’s but they couldn’t all possibly be total incompetent buffoons, theoretically). The young inventor ducked down onto this hands and knees and slowly weaved his way through the crowd trying to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

He almost made it to the edge of the crowd unnoticed before he heard a loud screech yelling about how the traitorous beta was no longer where he should be.

Shit, Tony thought as he scurried forward determined to make a break for it before they realised where he was. Almost there, just a little bit further till the woods and then the omega was home free (not really though because if he actually went through with this plan he was never going home again).

“He’s over here” A voice yelled just as Tony was grabbed roughly from behind, the genius struggled determined not to go down without a fight, kicking and clawing at his captor incessantly until he felt the grip on his arm loosen. It was then that Tony decided to make one last attempt to get away, using the last of his energy to break free of the Alpha behind him and dashed wildly towards the forest, ducking and weaving in and out of the crowd quickly dodging any and all attempts to capture him once more.

Tony was finally free from the mob and just needed to go a bit further for his freedom when he heard a loud gasp and a hush fell over the Alpha’s. Despite his better judgement the omega turned around to see what had caused them to all fall silent, only to run head first into a rather solid object which he assumed was a tree.

Looking up Tony realised that contrary to his previous assumption the object was in fact not a tree but a rather disgruntled looking prince of Asgard who Tony had previously pissed off the night before.


	15. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A wild and somewhat angry Loki appears*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, here is the new chapter... :)

“Hiya Loks” Tony wanted to kick himself as soon as he opened his mouth “I mean Prince Loki, how are you on this fine day, lovely weather we are having right, in fact one could argue that this is the perfect weather for training…” Tony trailed off not actually knowing what he was meant to say after that, his mind was drawing a complete blank.

The prince looked down at Tony (how he was still standing despite Tony barrelling into him was something the young omega couldn’t even comprehend except that it kind of made sense since it’s Loki) and then shifted his gaze to the mob of idiots before looking back at Tony once more.

“What in the name of Odin is going on here?” Loki asked with an eyebrow raised and voice laced with disdain.

“My lord, we were just…”

“I don’t care what you buffoons were doing. I just want to know why any of you as soldiers believed you could skip morning training to frolic around like _fragile little omegas_ but more importantly as soldiers in **my** squadron you _believe_ that you have any _right_ to do _anything without my say so, let alone skip the very first training session that I have granted you with my presence._ Do you bumbling idiots believe that you do not need training? That without my help you will manage to survive more than a minute without mewling like a child. _”_

 _“_ No of course not Prince Loki we were just…”

“If you are trying to do anything other than apologise for your incompetence then I suggest you hold your tongue before I cut it off are we clear?”

Nobody spoke.

“AM I CLEAR?”

“SIR, YES SIR”

“Good, now to make sure that you all understand your levels of incompetence, you will all be running laps around the camp until I tell you otherwise and if you collapse before then…  Well I would advise that you do not, should you not wish to face the punishment for those who I deem an embarrassment to my squadron. If even one of you are slacking off then you will all be punished until I am satisfied also Skurge, your moronic face has annoyed me greatly since my arrival, as punishment **all** of you will go without dinner. Now get out of my sight before I decided to do something worse!”

Nobody moved clearly frozen in fear.

“ANYONE STILL IN MY SIGHT WITHIN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS WILL BE PUNISHED, I HAVEN’T BEHEADED ANYONE IN A WHILE… ”

The mob of Alpha’s scrambled to abide by Loki’s orders and Tony climbed frantically to his feet realising that he too had to get up before Loki found another reason to punish him.

“Not you” Loki said his voice was softer now as his hand gripped tightly onto Tony’s arm (causing the genius’ heart rate to rise significantly) and silently leading him back towards one of the tents. It was only after they entered that the omega realised that this was the prince’s personal tent and not some secret torture chamber.

“Are you unharmed?” Loki finally spoke as he pushed the young genius to sit on his bed.

“I….. errr….. yes?”

Loki raised an eyebrow “really now Anton, you do not sound so sure.”

“Why are you being nice to me?” _oh why could he never learn to just keep his stupid ungrateful mouth shut sometimes?_

The prince paused for a moment before his mouth twitched. “This isn’t me being nice, this is me making sure that you are physically well enough to complete the training exercise that I had planned today along with the select few who decided that being on time was better than whatever it was that they were doing out there with you”

Tony opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, his words leaving him as he struggled to comprehend what Loki was telling him. “But I… You… Yesterday… I mean…  What am I not being punished?”

“Did you want to be punished?”

“Of course I don’t want to be punished, do I look like a masochist to you?”

Loki raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief, his eyes glinting with amusement “There are times Anton that I sincerely do not know”

“I’M NOT A MASOCHIST-“ the omega all but yelled before his eyes widened as he realised that he had once again acted disrespectful to the prince (which would probably get him punished) “-Sorry, I just.. Sometimes I don’t think things through before I speak”

“Or act-” the prince agreed his hands went up to Tony’s face lifting up his chin so that their eye’s met “If I were anyone else you would be in a lot of trouble for all of the grievances you have cause me, as it is you will not go unpunished but I will be lenient this one time and one time only. Do remember that Anton for in the future you will not get any special treatment”

Tony gave a sigh of relief, his shoulders relaxed as the tension he didn’t even realise he felt was released at Loki’s words.

“To be fair last night was your fault” Tony’s mouth moved before he his brain caught with what he had just said “Shit… I mean… shit…”

Loki’s grip on his face tightened almost to the point where it was painful before he released Tony’s face and spin on his heel towards the table where he poured himself a glass of what Tony assumed was mead.   

“I will not apologise for yesterday, mainly because I do not believe it was I who was in the wrong but also because a prince does not need to apologise for any reason to a no body like yourself, I am your commanding officer and your prince and because of that you shall hold your tongue about any grievance that you may have with me, unless you would like me to forcibly remove you from my company. Your existence should be meaningless for you are nothing”

Tony stared at the prince’s back for a moment trying to will away the pain that he felt at the prince’s words, he and Loki not the prince were not friends, they never were and never could be and Tony just hadn’t gotten the hint. Lo… the prince didn’t see the omega as anything more than a solider, no that wasn’t right the prince didn’t see tony as anything at all, tony was nothing to him, just a pawn to be used. Tony felt like an idiot to believe that they were actually getting closer, that Loki actually liked him in any way, shape or form. Hell most people who had known Tony for years didn’t like him why would a prince who had only known Tony for a few days (most of which they were fighting). For a genius he sure was an idiot to misread the situation like that but it was fine because he knew better now.

“Of course your highness, It is an unreasonable for anyone to expect anything of the sort from you, I am very sorry about any implications of the sort that I have made and I will endeavour to avoid making any such mistakes in the future” Tony replied putting all the lessons his parents drilled into him about etiquette to use for the first time in his life.

 Loki stilled for a moment before he turned around to face Tony fully, his face impassive even as his eyes bore into the Omega’s as though he was searching for something. After a long moment Loki sighed and ran a hand through his silky hair inadvertently messing it up in the process.

“I’ve said something to upset you” his voice was soft, almost regretful as he took a step forward hand stretched out towards Tony.

“Of course not my lord, you’ve reiterated how different our stations are on many occasions and I have just realised how disrespectful and arrogant I was in the past, It will never happen again my lord”

“Anton…” Loki started only to be interrupted by a cough from outside the tent.

“Prince Loki, I do not mean to interrupt but you have received a message from King Odin and an update from Lord Tyr” A fiery haired man stepped into the tent without being invited, seemingly at ease in the prince’s private quarters.

“Very well, Hand over the message from my father first”

“My lord, perhaps this is a matter that should be tended to in private”

“Sutur, we are in my tent, how much more privacy do you believe we can get under such circumstances?”

“My lord I only meant that perhaps someone as insignificant as… the beta Hammer should not be present to hear such classified information” The man replied voice filled with distain as he sent a pointed look in Tony’s direction.

Loki frowned looking between Sutur and Tony for a moment before nodding. “he is right, you are dismissed Hammer go help out in the kitchens for the rest of the afternoon, I will send a messenger for you tonight so we can begin proper punishment for your actions and Let those who are still at the training grounds that training is cancelled for today but it will begin again early tomorrow morning”

Tony’s hands balled into fists unconsciously as he nodded and left the tent without a word. He knew he should head towards the training grounds to inform those who were waiting around about the change of plans but he couldn’t get his feet to cooperate, instead the young omega set off toward the woods and didn’t stop just he was at the clearing from yesterday where he had last seen his brother. Tony let out a yell as he hit the nearest tree with his bare hands over and over again until they were very nearly bloody venting out all his frustration and anger until the genius felt nothing at all except a gaping emptiness inside.

The omega finally sank to the ground closing his eyes to hide away from the tears that fell from his face, as his head thumped against the tree. The events of the past few hours replayed over and over again in his head leaving Tony emotionally and physically exhausted.

Loki’s words echoed in his mind as he fell asleep.

He was nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO .... please don't hurt Loki he doesn't mean to be a dick it just comes naturally (i feel like i'm going to get cursed saying that :D)


End file.
